


Error 501

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: ABO設定，有私設，有年齡操作。HTTP 501的錯誤代碼是指不具備完成請求的功能，通常是服務器不理解或不支持收到的請求方法，這種情況是相當罕見的。
Relationships: Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO/Kobayashi Naoki | NAOKI, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 29
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

19歲的土田哲也，是他最叛逆的時期。即便是最叛逆的時期，土田也很努力讀書和學習舞蹈。讀書是為了能夠更好地爭取作為一名Beta的社會地位，而學習舞蹈則是他的個人愛好。  
作為Beta，土田覺得並沒有什麼不好的。他獲得的一切讚揚都是來自個人的努力，不像Alpha或Omega那樣僅僅因為天生的優勢就被賦予各種特權，明明只是靠天賦就能做好的事情，別人就會毫不吝嗇地予以肯定。甚至有些Alpha根本不努力，被努力的土田超越了。那個時候，土田總是會覺得，性別的分化不重要，只要他足夠努力，也能做到像Alpha那樣強大。  
土田的確非常優秀，這不單是來自於他對自己的付出和肯定，還有他天生在Beta的範圍內也是突出的容貌和能力。這得感謝他同為Beta的父母賦予他的內在與外表的遺傳——他有俊美的長相和柔韌的體格，熱愛且非常適合跳舞。在練習室裏出挑的表現讓他獲得了Beta同伴的肯定，甚至有好幾個Omega暗暗崇拜他。  
在他家鄉有個還挺出名的舞蹈團隊，團長正好在土田某次表演的時候被朋友叫去做嘉賓。看過土田的表演，團長決定把他招攬到自己的團隊裏來。這一天，團長約好了在某個團員打工的飲食店裏，把土田介紹個其他的成員認識。土田跟著團長進店的時候，有點不屑地瞟了下周圍。他聽說了這個團隊的情況，王牌是兩個Alpha，在當地很有名氣，隊裏雖然也有Beta和Omega，但免不了追捧Alpha落於俗套。他這次願意跟來，只是單純想看看傳說中的兩個高人氣Alpha舞藝究竟什麼水平。  
「Kenchi！」  
「喔，團長你們來啦。」被喚作Kenchi的人向團長抬手招呼著他們坐到預約好的包廂，他的眼神在土田的身上轉了圈，不自覺地皺了皺眉頭。  
「喲。」土田伸著脖子向對方點了點頭，跟著團長落座。他對對方的態度毫不為意，在他心裏只有實力能獲得他的尊重。  
「其他的人晚點到，剛才那個——Kenchi，是我們隊裏的王牌之一。」  
「哦，所以他是個Alpha。」  
「嗯，」團長點點頭，「我們Beta聞不到。」  
「聞不到最好了。」土田對那種因為信息素而無法自控失魂落魄的事無法體會，也無法體諒。他理解不了被單純的生理衝動控制的人生，他也不想理解。  
人來齊之後，Kenchi跟店長請求了一小時小休，也加入到討論裏。  
「土田下週開始過來跟我們一起練習，大家沒意見吧？」  
「下次大賽也算上他的名額？」  
「我覺得沒問題，」團長看了土田一眼，「不過還是要看土田的進度。」  
「那我沒意見。」  
「我也沒問題。」  
「Kenchi呢？介紹下，他叫土田哲也，這是寺辻健一郎。」其他人剛才就介紹過了，就剩一直在忙碌方才就坐的人。  
「哦。」寺辻抱著雙臂仰著頭，幾乎是用下巴還是喉結去看對方。他聞不到土田身上任何信息素的味道，所以對方是個Beta。寺辻還是第一次見在他面前如此不遜的Beta，通常這種人都會屈服在Alpha無形的壓力之下。但土田沒有，在接收到寺辻的眼神時兇狠地瞪了回去，毫不示弱。  
「Kenchi？可以吧？」團長追問。  
「可以，我也很期待看到土田的發揮。」  
「喔，那你就走著瞧吧。」土田一點都不把對方的姿態放在眼裏，傲慢地回應。  
「那就這樣說定了，大家下週見。」團長見形勢也不是十分妙，匆匆解散了本日的聚會，「土田，回頭我把地址和時間傳給你。」  
「OK。」  
「團長。」大家離開之際，寺辻叫住了團長。  
「還有問題？」團長是個很溫和的Beta，舞藝也是有名的厲害，雖然沒有Alpha與生俱來的氣場，但大家都很信賴和尊重他。  
「他真的行？」  
「嗯，」團長拍了拍寺辻的肩，「信我吧。」


	2. Chapter 2

寺辻到的時候，土田已經跟著大家在做熱身。舞團考慮到性別的原因，通常互相幫忙熱身的要麼是同性別的團員，要麼跟Beta的團員搭配。土田加入舞團後人數剛好單出來，所以寺辻今天只能一個人進行熱身。  
「抱歉，學校有點事來晚了。」他向團長打了招呼，匆匆放好自己的背包就去拉筋熱身。  
「哦，Kenchi桑。你來太晚了，」平時跟寺辻搭檔熱身的小林直己指了指幾乎整個人的體重壓在他背上的土田，「我先跟Tetsuya桑熱身了。」  
「那你等下好好幫他拉筋，人家可是要過今天的考核的。」寺辻雖是笑著說的，嘴上的鋒芒可一點都沒有遮掩。  
雖說是考核，其實也並不是什麼正式的測驗，不過是在舞團的正式成員面前展現一下自己的能力。土田有三分鐘的時間可以展示他的實力，伴奏的音樂自選，舞蹈編排自由，只要他獲得正式成員超過半數的肯定，就能進入正式成員的隊伍裏。舞團一直都採取這樣的方式，包括非正式團員，他們團內戲稱學員的成員，只要想加入也可以隨時挑戰。  
「謝謝。」土田謝過幫他熱身的小林，帶著準備好的音樂過去找團長。  
「大家準備好的話就圍過來吧。」正式成員在團長面前圍成一個半圓，學員們見縫插針地在後面也迅速圍上來。半圓所框出來的較大的空間，便是土田可以利用的舞台。團長向站到中間的土田示意，接到已經準備好的手勢後，團長便開始播放音樂。  
短短的三分鐘，土田編排了他拿手的四種舞種，有展示肌肉爆發力和持久力的，也有凸顯身體柔韌度和平衡度的。舞種間的切換輕鬆自如，看得出來土田的功底很扎實，同時也相當有舞蹈天賦。場內的人在他的感染下開始變得興奮起來，有隨著音樂節奏鼓掌的，還有發出口哨和喝彩的聲音。  
一曲結束，土田用一個利落的轉圈和平穩的急停來結束他的表演。  
「真不錯。」小林在寺辻身邊輕聲說了句，向團長舉手表示投票讚成土田加入正式隊伍。  
「的確值得期待。」寺辻也舉起了他的手臂。  
團長宣佈土田進入正式隊伍的決定，同時也安排了晚上的迎新聚餐。地點在小林打工的居酒屋裏。聚餐只有正式成員參加，為數不多的Beta成員早就把土田圍住，為增添的同伴感到快樂。  
「不就是個Beta麼。」也有習慣了性別優勢被追捧，一下子被平平無奇的Beta出盡風頭，對他不服的Alpha。  
「你們也，不過是多了點味道而已。」土田聽到對方的嘲諷一點也不惱，反倒是用最冷漠的口吻去回應挑釁，「會忍不住發情的野獸可沒資格瞧不起Beta。」  
「喂Tetsuya，這可不行。」身邊幾個Beta嚇得趕緊拉住他，隊內Alpha佔了大多數，還有同樣會被發情問題困擾的Omega們，這樣說可是把兩邊都一同得罪了。  
「沒有實力的人才會拿性別說事。」土田根本不在乎，不怕死地補了一句。  
「你小子說什麼？」被攻擊得體無完膚的Alpha站起來，散發出了讓聞不到信息素的Beta都害怕的壓力。然而土田只是坐在原處看著他，不為所動。  
「喂，你的味道臭死啦。」秉持著多一事不如少一事一直沒有插嘴的寺辻，終於忍不住把手裏的酒杯放下，捏著鼻子發出了抗議。畢竟除了Beta，信息素的味道大家都能聞到，在場不論是Alpha還是Omega都會對信息素產生不同的反應。除非突發的發情，公共場合是不允許這樣散發自己的信息素的。  
「好了快坐下。」團長起身勸架，拉著剛才被土田輕視的Alpha出了店門好好安撫。  
「他好遲鈍。」坐寺辻對面還沒到年齡不能喝酒的小林在茶杯的遮擋下抱怨了一句，「這麼大味道居然毫無反應。」  
Beta雖然聞不到味道，但對Alpha展示的壓迫力通常還是能感知的。剛才的場面與其說土田大膽，不如說他真的對其他兩性的特殊情況毫無感知，真的是以最普通的Beta姿態活在世上。  
「一定少很多煩惱吧。」寺辻笑著說。

要說土田膽子大，其實也不是那麼回事。他有聽過同伴描述的關於Alpha施展的壓迫力，和Omega表現的惹人憐愛。在土田看來，不過就是有人在虛張聲勢——因為他無法聞到爆發的信息素，無法感知對方由此散發的壓迫力，或是有人在示弱——他同樣也無法聞到Omega的信息素，無法感知那份楚楚可憐。就算Beta沒有發情期，也不會為信息素而苦惱，但像土田這樣連信息素附帶的氣場都感知不到的情況，也是相當罕有。即便如此，他能夠按自己所想所喜歡的方式，努力爭取自己要獲得的東西，不被那些性別賦予的對Beta沒用的因素所干擾，也是一件相當幸運的事情。  
也因為這樣，撞在盛怒的Alpha槍口上而不自知，對Omega的示弱置若罔聞，漸漸土田就變成了一個在外人看來冷漠傲慢目中無人的傢伙。另一方面，因為土田的確在以自己的實力爭取他所獲得的一切，身邊也不乏真誠的Alpha跟他做朋友，或是得到Omega的崇拜。  
土田在舞團的情況也類似。  
經歷過上次的才藝展示之後，同為Beta的幾個團員對他特別親近，有幾個Omega毫不遮掩明著表示對他的欣賞崇拜，當中還有直白地表明希望能跟他共度春宵的。Alpha們的情況稍微麻煩一點，畢竟是天生喜歡爭奪決勝負的性別，僅有幾個性格寬宏溫和的願意跟土田接近。  
小林就在這願意接近土田的範圍裏，而且好巧不巧，小林從小就認識的舞者片岡直人，跟土田還是大學同學。  
「Naoki居然認識Nao醬？」  
「Nao醬是指Naoto桑嗎？」  
「當然，你不要搶了他Nao醬的叫法喔。」聽得出來土田和片岡感情不錯的樣子，小林對土田的態度就更加親近。  
「我也想做Nao醬。」  
「不行，」土田笑了起來，人高馬大的小林比他要高出一個頭有多，但完全還是小孩子般的性格，「會弄混的。」  
後來小林才知道這個弄混的原因。土田跟團長商量了一下，把片岡帶著的舞團跟這邊的進行了一次匯合。兩邊都是從各自的小地方認識的舞者所組成的舞團，去到東京之後由於各自的所在地產生了變化，雖然還按照原來的方式召集練習，實際上早就應該考慮拆分重組了。兩隊的成員經過一番討論投票，決定把隊伍拆成橫濱、千葉、東京三支，大家按照所在地選擇最近的隊伍歸集，由新的隊伍成員選出團長。  
目前在東京讀大學的土田、片岡、寺辻一同進入了東京組，小林要今年畢業才知道去向，按距離應該分配到千葉組，但遷就個人的強烈要求最終被分進了東京組。他們原來的團長留在了橫濱組，順利地繼續擔當團長一職，東京組經過投票由Beta的片岡擔任團長。  
「Nao醬，辛苦你啰。」  
「叫團長嘛。」片岡笑起來有兩隻尖尖的虎牙露出來，雖然身高沒有特別出眾但帶著難以描述的威嚴感，也算不上是個很普通的Beta。  
「真有趣。」寺辻向小林指了指在稔熟地攬著肩膀聊天的兩個非典型Beta，偏偏分到了跟他們一起的東京組。  
「Kenchi桑，你是不是不認識Nao桑？他在上大學之前就已經在圈內混出點名氣了。」  
「有聽說過，今天才終於見到本人。」所以他才覺得有趣，兩個在舞蹈圈有實力有名聲的Beta聚到了一起，日後東京組一定越來越有意思。

分好組之後，他們打算先給自己的舞團取個新名字。  
「選個不羈一點的。」  
「不羈的風？」  
「好土，不如叫放浪兄弟？」  
「不也差不多。」  
「叫大和魂兄弟吧？」  
「要不要這麼復古啊。」  
「二代目？」  
「什麼的二代啊？」  
「原來舞團的二代啊，既是繼承，也算開拓。」  
「也不是不行……」  
「就這樣吧，」片岡點點頭，「而且會讓人想要追問是什麼的二代，容易留下印象。」  
二代目捨棄了原來分正式隊員和學員的方式，根據想要編排的舞蹈分成兩到三組，組員根據每次編排的曲目進行更換，保證大家能發揮擅長的舞種之餘也能學到其他舞種。這樣的形式不會一味讓舞技好的成員凸顯自我，還能讓不同的人獲得最大發揮空間，可以說是只有對舞蹈的熱愛大於重視性別區分的人才能想出來的形式。  
「前陣子我跟Te醬聊到想做一首popping和locking糅合的舞，感興趣的可以報我這邊的組。」片岡說的Te醬就是土田，他們在學校的時候就商量過想弄一首5到6人的舞，於是放著音樂兩人就示範給大家看。  
「我想試試這個。」小林舉手表示希望加入片岡的小組。  
「我也。」寺辻本身就擅長popping，加入到這邊是理所當然的事情。  
Omega們更擅長陰柔的舞種，看過他們的示範後商量著決定另組一隊編排其他的舞蹈，有幾個跳現代舞的Beta也跟了過去。最後分配下來有6個人在片岡的小組，其餘的7個人在另一個小組。  
「這次大賽就按這個名單來報名啰。」  
「好。」


	3. Chapter 3

賽前的排練密鑼緊鼓地進行。小林因為正好是升學時期，安排給他的動作便相對簡單好記一點，除了團隊練習的時間，還有遷就他的課程來調整安排片岡進行單獨輔導。片岡和土田事先錄好了視頻發給其他人，本次大量使用到的popping和locking正好是寺辻和土田各自最擅長的舞種，指導其他人進行動作調整就成了他們擔當的工作。  
「這個地方很奇怪。」  
「這個地方是我編的。」  
「所以說這個地方很奇怪。」  
「那你告訴我怎樣不奇怪。」  
寺辻和土田又快吵起來了。片岡在休息時間對來遲的小林進行動作輔導，組內另外的兩個Beta喝著水看寺辻和土田爭論剛才的舞蹈動作究竟要不要改。  
「這裏要這樣，」寺辻向土田展示了一個柔軟的舞姿，「會更好看。」  
「這樣，」土田的演繹是更有力量的方式，「不好嗎？」  
「你這樣。」寺辻拉著土田的手臂把人帶到自己身前，兩個人的身體緊密地貼在一起。他借著自己身體動作的帶領讓土田順著做出了同樣的舞步，手按照剛才的方式在土田的身上劃過。土田領會了他的意思，用寺辻建議的方式把前後串在一起跳了一遍。  
「如何？」寺辻自信地抱著手臂問。  
「我問問。」土田跑去跟片岡商量。  
待土田走遠，寺辻表情微妙地盯著自己的手掌看。那是一種，他沒經歷過的奇妙的感覺。

練習後，片岡帶大家去相熟的家庭旅館聚餐。  
「恭喜Te醬終於可以喝酒了。」片岡舉起果汁，向拿著啤酒的土田致意。大家這才知道今天其實是土田的生日，再過半年片岡也能加入喝酒的行列。組內6人就剩下小林了。  
「生日快樂。」寺辻輕碰土田的酒杯送上祝福。  
「謝謝。」土田喝了兩口，皺著眉頭把酒杯放下，「哇，好苦。」  
在場已經有了一點飲酒經驗的人生前輩都忍不住笑了起來。  
「欸——我也好想試試。」  
「你要等來年。」片岡把果汁塞到小林面前，明明個子比小林小多了卻一副長輩的口吻。  
「Nao桑……」Alpha大型犬撒嬌現場，大家都揉揉額頭假裝沒看見。  
「乖乖喝果汁吧。」片岡忍不住笑著伸手揉了揉對方的肩膀。  
「不好喝不好喝，」土田擺擺手安慰小林，「來年你就知道現在的期待並不值得。」  
「那Te醬就還是小孩子的口味。」寺辻故意用挑釁的口吻說，就知道土田會跟他較真。  
「說的什麼話，來，」土田主動去碰寺辻的杯示意現在就乾掉，「你不要喝醉了胡亂散發信息素就好。」  
「你要能聞到的話倒可以試試。」說完寺辻就仰頭將杯裏的酒液一乾而盡。  
「呿，我聞來幹什麼。」土田不示弱跟著仰頭，啤酒的味道是真的苦，他皺著眉頭忍耐著一口接一口地吞，「嗚。」  
「說起來，你們的信息素是什麼味道的？」片岡順著話柄提出疑問。小林性別分化的時候片岡在國外留學，待回來讀大學才跟小林再見面，貿貿然也不好問這麼隱私的話題。  
「Naoki的是焦糖布丁味。」在場唯二能聞到信息素味道的人發表道。  
「什麼？好可愛！」片岡帶頭，幾個Beta忍不住都笑得東歪西倒。  
「Kenchi桑……」  
「焦糖布丁味甜甜的還不錯吧。」片岡還給小林補了一句。  
「那你是什麼味道？」土田接過加單的嗨棒，對寺辻追問。  
「某種類似香水的味道。」寺辻伸手拿過土田的酒杯，把沒喝完的茶塞在他手上，「第一次不要喝太多。」  
Alpha和Omega在分化後需要參加控制信息素散發和如何處理熱潮期保護自己的課程，配合長期使用的信息素中和噴霧，信息素的味道可以說是很私人的事情——有些人的信息素味道甚至除了親密關係的人之外，其他人根本不知道。  
「喔，行吧。」土田見寺辻不願意說，便也不追問，「酒還給我。」  
「下次再喝，等下你的啤酒就該上頭了。」寺辻伸手摸了一下土田微微泛紅的臉頰，果不其然溫度已經上升了。  
「你只比我大一歲，裝什麼前輩。」土田抱怨著撥開他的手。  
沒多久，土田就開始感覺到寺辻剛才說的上頭的感覺。眼神沒法好好對焦，臉上熱烘烘的，腳下的地板好像棉花一樣軟軟的。他聽大家說著一點都不好笑的話題，一桌只有他一個人在發笑。  
「Te醬？」片岡在土田面前甩著手掌，土田想伸手去抓但撲了個空，「真的醉了。」  
「Naoto你送他回去？」既然是同學，大概會知道土田住在哪吧。  
「我搬得動嗎。」片岡發出質疑，看了眼面前兩位一米八以上的Alpha。  
「我們一起送吧，」小林提議道，「先把Tetsuya桑送回家，再把Nao桑也送回去。」  
「我沒喝醉。」  
「多走一段路聊聊天嘛。」看來小林是很喜歡這個竹馬，總是想跟他黏在一起。  
「好好好。」

沒喝酒的人被安排了在副駕座位，片岡先把自己擠進後座最裏的位置，然後接過土田的手臂將人拉進車裏，寺辻跟著艱難地擠了進來。小林看著這個情景在副駕轉過頭向前輩做了抱歉的手勢。  
「沒事，司機先生麻煩開車吧。」汽車發動的時候因為路上有段差的原因顛了兩下，本來仰躺在椅背上的土田的頭借著重力靠到了寺辻肩上，片岡把他拉回自己肩上，不一會土田又慢慢滑向寺辻。  
「Te醬靠過來我這。」片岡又伸手把人撈近，土田難受地哼了聲。  
「不要緊，」寺辻把人拉了回來，「再晃他就得吐了。」  
片岡看了他一眼，點點頭不再動作。車抵達土田家樓下的時候，土田的酒氣就散得差不多了。片岡陪他上樓，見他情況還好，交待了讓他多喝點熱水沖淡酒精，等頭不暈了才能去洗澡，便回到車上。  
「Nao桑家在哪裏？」跟寺辻換了位置的小林跟片岡坐後座，見人一回來就熱情地問，「你還好吧沒有喝醉？」  
「沒有，我家還有快4公里路程。」  
「這麼遠啊。」嘴上雖然這麼說，小林的笑容可一點都收不住。  
「你小子這是幸災樂禍？」  
「沒有，沒有！」被片岡箍著脖子，小林也不掙扎，只是笑嘻嘻地解釋著。  
寺辻在副駕了然地搖了搖頭。


	4. Chapter 4

「Kenchi桑今天塗了香水？」大賽的預賽順利通過，今天是決賽的日子。後台正在拉筋熱身的土田聽到小林這麼問。  
「沒有。」  
「那看來是相當豁出去了啊。」  
土田不明所以地看了眼對話的兩人，又看了看在不遠處熱身的片岡。  
「Nao醬，你聽懂了他們在講什麼嗎。」熱身過後，土田偷偷去問。  
「可能太緊張興奮，信息素散出來了吧。」  
「喔？」  
「我們不是都沒聞到嗎，」片岡指了指在場的幾個Beta，「那就肯定不是香水啊。」  
「這樣啊。」  
土田腦子裏還在思考在賽場上散發信息素算不算作弊，工作人員就通知他們要上場了。  
「喂，等下上場你可不要亂散發你的味道啊。」總之先說好，他們必須得用實力取勝。  
「你對Alpha究竟有什麼誤解。」寺辻伸手去摸土田的頭，被對方嫌棄地撥開，「就算沒噴中和劑，這種程度也只會影響到身邊的人。」  
「別把你的味道蹭到我身上。」  
「我不是真的香水，」寺辻湊過去嗅了嗅土田的頭髮，「還是你自己的味道。」  
「走開！」土田氣呼呼地離開了休息室。  
「Kenchi桑，不要逗太過了呀。」在一旁看戲的片岡丟下一句。  
在舊舞團時期兩人的Alpha光環實在太刺眼，就算做一樣的事情都會被盲目追捧的結果就是讓土田更不把他倆放在眼裏。片岡發現寺辻跟土田的關係稍微緩和是在一次寺辻對舞蹈編排提出意見之後，大概是土田慢慢也發現了組裏兩名Alpha都有不錯的舞技，才由衷地接納了對方。  
和在上場前就已經把緊張興奮的心情散發完的寺辻不同，小林在台上揮灑汗水的時候信息素也跟著爆發出來，濃度之大讓寺辻不得不也釋放出一點來維持自己。幸好舞臺上有足夠強的通風設備，一隊表演完畢後也會進行中和處理，否則等候室的一群人都會被挑釁起來或者迷得軟下去。  
下了台之後片岡說要教訓一下這個臭小子，便拉著小林往會場外走。  
「Naoto真是機靈。」  
「我覺得你話中有話。」站在寺辻旁換衣服的土田聞言停下了動作質問。  
「剛才只有你察覺不到Naoki在散發信息素吧。」  
土田這才恍然大悟，他還以為小林跳錯了什麼動作嚴重到要被片岡抓出去批評。  
「不好嗎？這才叫心無旁騖。」  
「真會挑詞。」寺辻狹促地笑了笑。  
「你好，」幾個陌生人向土田靠近搭話，「剛剛看了你們的演出特別喜歡你的舞，可以跟你認識一下嗎？」  
「喔喔，你好。」土田剛想伸出手去握對方的手，卻見人飛快地把手收了回去。  
「抱、抱歉！我們不知道！」那幾個人向寺辻道歉，然後迅速地離開。  
「你在幹什麼？」最近土田一直覺得奇怪，跟舞團的人一起行動的時候，平時出門會遇到派紙巾派傳單的人都離他遠遠的。最初土田還以為是小林傲人的身高太有壓迫感，後來慢慢發現問題好像是出在寺辻身上。  
「我幹了什麼？」寺辻含笑看著土田，一副一無所知的樣子。  
「你把他們嚇跑了。」  
「我為什麼要這麼做？」  
「⋯⋯因為⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「因為要讓別人討厭我？」土田暫時只想得出來這個原因，畢竟之前鋒芒畢露地互相較量過，對他懷恨在心並不是什麼出奇的事。  
「哈哈，也不算不對。」寺辻有點無奈似的嘆了口氣，向土田招了招手。  
「這麼神秘得偷偷說？」  
「因為，」寺辻把嘴巴湊到土田耳邊，「欺負你很好玩啊。」  
「啊你！」土田想揍他的手被抓住，Beta的體型和體能相對於Alpha而言還是吃虧的。他扯了扯沒能把自己的手救回來，臉上的不爽提升了一個高度。  
「Te醬，」寺辻鬆開他的手，做出投降的姿勢，「我錯啦，不要生氣。」  
「不要那樣叫我。」土田還是氣鼓鼓的。

這個事情土田跟片岡抱怨的時候，片岡是用難以置信的眼神去看他的。片岡搖了搖頭，還表達了對寺辻的深刻同情。雖然對方沒有明說，但作為好友給出了這樣的回答，土田也開始反省是不是自己對寺辻的偏見太深導致態度過於惡劣。  
但是他不活該嗎，明明還說了我好欺負。土田這樣問著自己，對目前的情況感到無法掌握。  
「先不說你們的事情。Naoki說要考我們校。」片岡和土田所在的大學偏差值不低，小林已經參加了他們學校的筆試，現在就等結果出來。  
「喔？他真的要做你的金魚糞啊。」  
「我從來都沒有反對過啊。」片岡直白地說。他回國之後在舞團跟小林重遇，對方一直表達出來的熱情和釋放的熱度當然不止是熱愛舞蹈的原因，這點片岡非常清楚。他被旁敲側擊過無數回，在無法再假裝的時候明確表示等小林考上了大學再議。  
所以小林也給出了相當堅定的答案——考到片岡所在的大學，然後再議。  
「Beta跟Alpha在一起不難嗎。」土田發自內心擔憂他的好友。  
「那種事，總有辦法解決的。」現在想想，沒有留在國外讀大學不知道有沒有一部分是因為小林。  
「要是某一天他遇到命定的番，你會放手嗎。」  
「不要患得患失。」片岡拍了拍土田的肩，「珍惜一起的時間就可以了。」  
「總之我會一直站在你這邊的。」土田也不能對片岡有什麼實質性建議，他能做到的只有這個。  
「我也是。」  
「嗯？」  
「如果Kenchi桑欺負你太過了，我會警告他的。」片岡笑得露出了他的虎牙，看起來卻有點不懷好意。  
「那你應該一開始就警告他不要欺負我。」  
「那可不行。」壞人好事的事情他片岡直人是不會做的。  
「什麼呀，還說是老友。」  
「我相信你自己就能搞定他。」目前還不是揭曉的時候，片岡也不敢多嘴。  
「呿。」


	5. Chapter 5

為了慶祝二代目兩組舞蹈分別在大賽獲得了第三和第五名，片岡領著衆人去到他早就想試試的人氣烤肉店。  
「Kenchi桑來不了？」片岡問小林，對方正用盤子去接片岡遞來的烤好的肉。  
「這週據說休假了。」小林有跟寺辻聯繫，聽到請假一週時同為Alpha的他也猜到了緣由。  
「Kenchi桑終於到這個時候啦。」原來跟小林和寺辻就在同一個舞團的一名Omega聞言感歎道，「很好奇對方是個怎樣的人呢。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「Alpha和Omega如果持續對一個人有意思——就是那種意思，超過三個月，就會進入熱潮期喔。」有伴侶的熱潮期可以通過性愛來緩解，無伴侶的情況需要持續服用藥物直到熱潮期過去。藥物可以大大降低信息素的分泌和熱潮期症狀，但服用期間有神智不清嗜睡等副作用，還有部分人吃了會出現高燒的情況，一般都建議在家休養。  
「簡而言之，就是Kenchi有了喜歡的人？」土田聽得雲裏霧裏，說白了也不過就是這麼回事吧。  
「Tetsuya桑，你忽略了一個很關鍵的地方。Kenchi桑喜歡的人沒有跟他在一起，而這種情況出現在像他這麼有魅力的Alpha身上，是幾乎不可能的。」Omega急促地解釋著，「他的信息素簡直就是濃縮催情劑。」  
「如果他現在出現在這裏，你們是不是都會失去理智？」土田追問。  
「很大可能會，所以這就是為什麼我們手裏都會準備好各種應對的藥物的原因。畢竟，這種行為算是擾亂社會秩序罪。」  
土田不禁在心裏再次感慨幸好自己是個Beta。  
「那，如果對象是Beta呢？」片岡好奇地開口。他們Beta畢竟不怎麼會受信息素影響，所以從小就被教育有需要的時候要幫助Alpha和Omega。很多醫護人員本身就是Beta，對許多情況都能很好地免疫。  
「只要是跟喜歡的人有親密行為，熱潮期也是能正常渡過的。不過⋯⋯」Omega稍微猶豫了一下，得到其他同伴的首肯才說下去，「不能跟對方『結成』還是會影響穩定性。Alpha和Omega結成之後信息素會變化，其他人就會知道這兩個人已經短暫或者永久結成。但跟Beta就做不到。」  
「就像沒有任何契約的關係。」片岡直言。  
「對，一來從信息素上判斷會造成誤解，有些人會覺得有機可乘。二來萬一哪天遇到命定的番，未結合的信息素很可能會讓番互相強烈吸引。」  
「這是有辦法可以解決的。」小林淡淡地說，「最極端的方式，是把腺體摘除。」  
「太可怕了喔Naoki，摘除腺體會影響生育能力的，甚至會失去性別認定。」  
「男Alpha如果跟男Beta在一起，本來就沒有生育的選項啊。」  
「不要用這麼認真的表情說出這麼恐怖的話啊。」另外一個Omega跟著抗議。  
「失去性別認定，是要改成Beta？」  
「怎麼可能呀Naoto桑，」剛才一直在解釋的Omega笑了，「是失去性別的人，在原始社會的話就是食物鏈的底端啊。」  
「我看你們是把這些看得太重了，」土田終於忍不住反駁，「沒有這些煩惱的Beta不也活得好好地，跟真心喜歡的人結合了？因為對方的味道而發狂，這是真心喜歡，還是單純只是原始的性吸引？」  
「但是你無法否認，身體的吸引本來就是喜歡的一部分。」Omega倒也不惱，對土田提出的疑問冷靜地反駁，「有像Beta間細水長流的感情，就會有Alpha和Omega的轟轟烈烈的碰撞。」  
「我覺得你在嘲笑我戀愛經驗不足。」土田把話鋒一拐，將沈重的話題引到玩笑上去。片岡在他身邊也努力擠出了笑臉，安慰地看向小林。

「Tetsuya桑，」散會的時候小林叫住土田，「可以拜託你到Kenchi桑家裏一趟嗎？」有些東西想盡早要交給他，但是同為Alpha現在去他家不合適，小林這樣解釋著。  
「我去合適嗎？」  
「你對信息素免疫呀，拜託了！」小林把寺辻家地址發到土田手機裏，雙手合掌求土田幫助。  
「⋯⋯那我就，勉為其難⋯⋯」  
「謝謝前輩！」小林把一包東西塞在土田手裏就一溜煙跑了。  
「這小子⋯⋯」土田無奈地裝好要給寺辻的東西，先去便利店買了瓶水沖淡一點酒氣再出發去寺辻家。  
寺辻的家在土田平時上學路徑的延長線上，土田從寺辻住處回家也並不麻煩。看了下時間雖然已經十點過了，但要趕在終電回到家也不是困難的事情。  
可是到了寺辻家附近，土田才發現一個巨大的問題。小林給他的地址是錯的，這邊的樓沒有他發的地址上的編號，問過了附近便利店的人都說肯定是寫錯了。小林的電話已經關機，而土田也不可能打給跟寺辻不算熟的片岡。  
「⋯⋯喂？」被打攪了睡眠的人接起電話的時候發出了無比沙啞的聲音，像是剛被從地獄裏撈回來一般。  
「我是土田。」  
「我知道，什麼事。」  
「Naoki叫我送東西過來⋯⋯」  
「現在幾點？」寺辻沒好氣地打斷土田的話，「明天再說。」  
「我⋯⋯」聽得出來對方想要匆匆掛斷電話，土田提高了聲調。  
「Te醬，我現在不太方便。」寺辻深深嘆了口氣，還是耐著性子解釋。  
「我在你家樓下找不到路了，Naoki給的地址是錯的。」  
「⋯⋯你現在在哪裏？」  
「xx路二丁目的便利店門口。」  
「別走開。」寺辻迅速掛了電話。  
土田在便利店門口等了快20分鐘，寺辻才緩慢地出現在他面前。在街燈的照射下有一個穿著寬大的黑褲子和更寬大的黑外套的高大男子向土田走過來，整張臉被cap帽的帽簷藏在陰影中，看起來特別像可疑份子。  
「辛苦了。」雖然寺辻看起來更辛苦，他還是向土田表達了感謝。  
「這給你。」土田把包裏的東西掏出來塞到寺辻手上，就想轉身回家。  
「Te醬。」  
「不客氣喔我先回家了。」  
「我沒力氣走回去了。」寺辻打了個噴嚏，雙腳沒站穩搖晃了兩步。土田幾乎是一個箭步衝上去扶住他的，隔著外套都能感受到的身體的熱度，潮紅的臉色和有點粗重的呼吸，還真就是個貨真價實的病人。  
那就好人做到底吧。土田扶著寺辻慢慢往回走，距離不遠但也走了有小半個小時。把寺辻放在玄關等他脫鞋的時候，寺辻顯然就是一副筋疲力盡的樣子。  
「謝謝⋯⋯」  
「沒事啦，你能自己進去嗎？」  
「嗯，嗯。」寺辻緩慢地將鞋子拔下來，扔到一邊之後就往地板上倒。  
「唉。」土田無奈地脫下鞋子，開始把又高又重的人往屋裏拖，「Kenchi，到床上睡。」  
艱難地把人折騰到床上，土田終於鬆了口氣。寺辻的房間有點亂，床頭放著滿滿一壺水和許許多多的藥片。剛才穿出門的衣褲隨意扔在地上，裏面穿著睡衣可以立刻鑽進被窩。  
「那我走⋯⋯」土田往外走的時候看了眼手機，那已經變化的日期驚得他停頓了好一陣，才無奈地向寺辻看了眼，「我在大廳的沙發睡一晚可以嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「Kenchi？」不行的話，他走回去也就一個小時，也不算是回不了家的距離。  
「⋯⋯嗯？」  
「終電過了，我能不能在你這留一晚？」  
寺辻聞言掀開自己的被褥，眼睛還半閉著。  
「我睡大廳的沙發就行了。」誰要跟熱潮期的Alpha睡在一起啊，半夜突然發狂打人怎麼辦，太可怕了。  
「櫃子，被褥。」  
「喔喔，好謝謝。」  
土田把被褥在沙發鋪好，想了想又跑到樓下去買了毛巾牙刷和內褲。帶著酒氣把別人的被子睡髒就不好了，土田抱歉地用了寺辻的浴室才把自己縮進沙發上閉了眼睛。  
今天這麼一折騰還挺累的，想著想著土田就緩緩進入了睡眠。

「哇！」睡夢中的土田突然被抱住，他短促地喊出來，其實沒有發出多大的聲音。剛剛——土田看了眼大廳掛著的時鐘——三個小時前像迷糊的病人一樣睡在被窩裏的寺辻，現在正用著他不知道幾分的力道使勁地抱住土田。  
「Kenchi？Kenchi你醒著嗎？」看著不太像清醒的樣子。寺辻的頭埋在被褥裏用力箍緊土田，彷彿在夢遊。不能讓他就這樣睡在被褥上，一來土田快被勒得喘不過氣了，二來寺辻就這樣晾上幾個小時肯定會感冒。  
「Kenchi，進房睡吧。」  
「Te醬⋯⋯」  
「進去睡，會感冒的。」跟不清醒的人講理會有用麼，土田皺著眉等對方反應。寺辻靜了一陣，開始往沙發上狹小但溫暖的被窩裏鑽。  
「喂、喂！」土田被擠進了沙發墊裏似的，背後是沙發背反彈的力度，面前是寺辻牆一樣的身板。寺辻的手腳往土田身上一繞，抱著他挪了個舒適的位置——將土田整個人抱在懷裏——便不再動彈。  
小林直己你死定了！土田在心裏吶喊。


	6. Chapter 6

土田睡得不太好。昨晚被寺辻緊緊抱著，大腿側還被這個男性Alpha半勃的下體抵住。雖然寺辻一直沒有再動，但被別的男性如此對待而土田連一點反抗的餘地都沒有，還是令他相當不快。況且，今天早上是他先醒過來了，睜開眼睛看到寺辻的臉極限放大在眼前，鼻息間全是他若有似無的體味。這應該是某個Omega的待遇，而不應該由他這個Beta來承受。  
好一陣之後悠長的呼吸變了節奏，那是寺辻醒過來的征兆。  
「嗯……」寺辻睜開眼看到土田，一下子還沒反應過來是不是還在夢裏，「Te醬。」  
「喂！」被突然湊近親了親臉頰，土田使了蠻力將寺辻一把推開。  
「哎呀！」寺辻應聲摔向地板，扯著被褥連帶著土田一起滾下來壓到寺辻身上，「唔！」  
「沒事吧？！」土田急急忙忙站起來把寺辻拉到沙發上，手忙腳亂不知道他摔疼了哪裏揉哪裏才好。  
「Te醬為什麼會在我家？」寺辻揉了揉臀部，還好不算摔得很疼。  
「Naoki叫我送東西來，說是很急用。」土田指了指沙發後擺著的書桌上的牛皮紙袋。  
「我沒對你做什麼吧？」白天還算有點理智的寺辻，午後藥量的疊加就漸漸變得虛實不分。要是以為自己在做夢對土田做了什麼不得了的事情，那可就完了。  
「沒、沒有。」土田總不能說你的那個硌著我一個晚上了吧，「你呢，還好吧。」  
「等下量過信息素濃度還要再吃藥。」寺辻覺得自己並沒完全度過熱潮期，身體的感覺還是不太妙，「實在不好意思麻煩你一趟了，目前這個狀態我也沒辦法給你做個早飯道謝。」  
「不用，你休息就好。」土田起身把被褥披在寺辻身上，「我刷個牙就換衣服回家，你不用在意我。」  
「嗯。」寺辻抱著被子回到自己睡房，又躺回床上。  
「Kenchi……我先走啦。」整頓好的土田來到睡房門口，見寺辻又睡了過去，便躡手躡腳地離開。  
等門落鎖的聲音響起，寺辻才從床上坐起來。他把自己原來用的被褥疊好放在一邊，然後將土田昨晚蓋的鋪好在床上。起身喝了水拿了信息素測量儀和手機到床邊，便又鑽回被窩裏去。被褥帶著淡淡的味道，除了在熱潮期藥物緩解下輕微釋放的寺辻的信息素以外，還有一股無法形容的屬於土田身上的味道。信息素通常都由一種或多種明確味道混合而成，但Beta的體味很特殊——那是種說不出清晰名詞的味道，就像貓咪狗仔，或者其他什麼哺乳類動物身上的味道一樣。  
寺辻在被窩裏深深地吸了口氣，覺得這樣的自己已經沒救了。他發現自己喜歡土田，是在三個多月前。那時候他們在專注地討論舞步動作，寺辻領着土田跳了一段雙人舞，他將對方的腰和手掌握在自己的手裏，然後慢慢感覺到自己的體溫在升騰。若土田是Omega，寺辻早就已經展開了熱烈的攻勢，向他散發自己的信息素，向他展示自己更多雄壯傲人的優點，就像跳求偶舞的鳥類一樣炫耀自己斑斕多彩的羽翼。但土田是個聞不到信息素的Beta，或者說正因為土田是這樣的人才會如此吸引寺辻。他摒除了一切干擾信息，僅僅依靠最普通的方式去評價對方，是否足夠努力，是否足夠真誠，除此之外的事物都不會成為土田看中的條件。他不知道，他也不需要知道。  
要如何爭取土田的青睞成了寺辻最大的問題。  
要是土田能夠稍微敏感一點，最起碼像普通的Beta那樣能夠聞到最濃烈的信息素味道就好了。被調侃成濃縮催情劑的寺辻的信息素還能有一點點用武之地，而不像現在這樣被完全無視。  
信息素測量儀響起了作業完了的聲音，寺辻看了眼目前的檢測結果為濃度60%，比昨天晚上睡前的結果高了20%。正常情況下要回落到20%才算熱潮期結束，土田的到訪無疑延長了這個時間。  
「唉⋯⋯」無奈地服用了藥物，寺辻拖著步子來到廚房把速食放到微波爐加熱。等待的途中想起書桌上土田特意送過來的牛皮紙袋，他便慢慢挪過去坐下。  
牛皮紙袋裝的是一疊昨天日期的報紙。  
寺辻把東西扔在地上，揉了揉抽痛的太陽穴。


	7. Chapter 7

寺辻大概花了一週半的時間恢復到信息素正常水平，便照常上學和打工。週末打工結束後會有舞團的練習，大家事先就分好了第二輪小組，這次的團舞包含了男女合舞的部分，人數也比上次編排的多。這種安排不算罕見，但也是非常大的挑戰。如果男性Alpha或omega能和女性Alpha或Omega相安無事完成整首舞蹈，還能鍛鍊合舞的雙方面對異性的能力。  
片岡作為Beta，還是挺樂於促成這樣的互利交流的。  
小林和寺辻抽選到的是兩名原屬於片岡舞團的女Omega。女性的肢體語言柔軟，配合Omega天生的可愛和圓潤加成，舞伴倚在兩名高大的Alpha身邊時，其他團員都不禁發出了羨慕的讚歎。  
「Naoki～很般配嘛。」土田拍了拍小林的背逗他。  
「只是身高看起來合適。」小林的口吻相當冷淡，聽著是要跟他的舞伴撇清關係的感覺。  
「怎麼？對方是結合過的？」聞不到味的土田怕自己失言，慌張地偷偷問。  
「沒有，不是這個問題。」  
「我也覺得挺般配的。」片岡來到兩人身邊，笑著對小林說，「這個分配的結果還不錯，從各種意義上而言。」  
「Nao桑⋯⋯」  
「接下來就要考驗你們啦，在舞中會不會被對方的信息素影響。」  
「你放心好了，絕對不會的。」  
「小孩子可不要把話說得這麼滿。」  
「你們也是，看起來很般配。」片岡向著走過來的寺辻和他的舞伴說。  
「那就好，合舞看起來賞心悅目會更加分。」  
「你看你看，」片岡又逗小林，「Kenchi桑的反應了就成熟多了。」  
「那畢竟，說般配的是你。」小林氣鼓鼓的，對片岡的評價表示不滿。  
「難道只有我覺得？Te醬難道不覺得Kenchi桑和她看起來很般配？」  
「會呀，Alpha跟Omega站在一起果然有神奇的化學作用。」  
「謝謝你Tetsuya桑。」Omega表現得很開心，在場的人一下就嗅到了情況。  
「剛才的動作不是正好讓Kenchi的下巴放在你肩上嗎？」土田小聲問，「會不會有被咬到腺體的危險？」  
「我不會隨處發情。」寺辻笑著抗議道，伸手把多嘴的土田拉到自己身邊，用力把對方的肩扳過去身體背對自己，「況且，你的身高我也正好可以擱下巴。」  
說著寺辻就把頭擱在土田肩上，雙手將人收進懷裏。他的鼻尖輕輕拂過土田的髮尾，癢癢地讓人無端心浮氣躁。  
「喂，搞什麼啊。」  
「讓你感受下所謂的般配，不過就是這麼回事。」寺辻說話的時候呼出的氣息順著脖頸的線條，在土田的皮膚上留下淡淡的溫度。  
「行了行了，你介意我就不說了。」土田終於掙脫對方的懷抱，被衆人看戲的感覺太奇怪了，「不就是個玩笑。」  
寺辻無奈地搖了搖頭。片岡和土田今天都特別會挑不合適的話說，片岡看得出來是故意試探小林才說那種話的，但土田卻毫無惡意。他是真心覺得Alpha就應該跟Omega在一起，而Beta會跟Beta組成再普通不過的家庭，簡單而美好。讓他把Alpha也包含在可考慮的範圍相當有難度，寺辻對他所做的一切試探在對方看來不過是過於熱情的朋友的行為。  
實在，讓人頭疼。

「Naoto對Naoki是不是太嚴格了。」同為Alpha的寺辻為小林感到同情，他們也不是會對什麼Omega都發情的。  
「抱歉，讓你看笑話了。」片岡跟小林的關係並沒有公開，但距離感的微妙變化還是讓寺辻看出來了。  
「稍微再多相信他一點，他還在努力成長中。」當然他們都是，只是這短短的半年小林變得沈穩許多，已經不是之前那個傻乎乎的高中生的模樣。  
「嗯，謝謝。」片岡頓了頓，覺得有些話自己也應該說，「Te醬之前找我諮詢過關於你的事。」  
「我的，什麼事？」  
「玩笑過於親密的朋友，讓他困擾。」  
「啊⋯⋯」寺辻聽見朋友一詞，不知道第幾次無奈地嘆了口氣。  
「他這方面比較鈍感，你最好能表達得更明白點。」  
「你不是說他困擾了麼。」寺辻的聲音聽起來非常沮喪，頭埋在雙臂之間一副已然失戀的樣子。  
「他是以為Alpha容易發情，然後會到處撩人。我有讓他看點書了解一下Alpha的情況，所以就對你的表現感到更加疑惑。」  
「他就根本沒考慮那個最顯而易見的原因。」  
「沒有。」片岡老實回答，「跟Omega一起都不在他的思考範圍內，更何況是男性Alpha。」  
「老實講，我不知道要怎麼辦。」寺辻以往的關係是跟Omega發展的，就像所有生理書籍上描述的那樣，其中一方被對方的信息素所吸引，然後自然地發展出肉體關係。感情沒有發展下去，或者身體的契合度不足、信息素的吸引力不夠強烈，Alpha和Omega在短暫的結合過後也會分開，並且毫不阻礙他們再與其他人結合。  
借著信息素的吸引力順理成章地成為情侶，是寺辻到目前為止的人生唯一認知的交往方式。現在擺在他面前的巨大的難題，則是個沒有信息素也聞不到信息素的Beta，而寺辻喜歡他喜歡得不行。  
「先從最簡單的『我喜歡你』開始？既然不能靠信息素溝通，那就靠語言吧。」片岡對小林也是採取同樣的當時，既然無法通過氣味去辨別，就不要沈默不語讓對方猜測。把心意說出來，是人類共通的交流方式。不管是Alpha、Beta還是Omega，表白總是最直接有效的方式。  
「謝謝。」寺辻覺得又能看到曙光。


	8. Chapter 8

如果展開色彩斑斕的羽毛跳求偶舞無法傳達給對方，那就用語言直接告訴對方好了。寺辻這天借著到土田學校參觀的藉口，拉著土田帶著他在校園裏閒逛。  
「舞台外矚目的感覺一點都不好，」完成了今天的課程陪著寺辻溜達的土田抱怨道，「你平時都是這樣走到哪裏都成為視線焦點的嗎？」  
「也不是，一時時吧。」寺辻才不會告訴土田，他為了對所有路過的人昭顯佔有慾把20%濃度的信息素向外散發，這是在公共場合合法的最大濃度了。  
「要去看哪裏？」想參觀別人的學校也不是什麼出奇的事情，土田對寺辻的大學也挺好奇的。  
「圖書館現在人多嗎？」  
「上午還好，我們先過去吧。」  
圖書館這種密閉空間通常都有良好的通風，Alpha和Omega進館前還要加噴信息素中和劑，所以寺辻和土田進館之後就沒有再引起騷動。  
土田領著寺辻順著書架踱步，寺辻想要知道對方的圖書館有什麼藏書，會不會有自己學校沒有的好物。他的手指順著書脊輕輕掃過去，停在了一本書上。  
「有了。」  
土田看著他修長的手指撫著書封，靈活地把書翻到背面去看出版信息。他看起來很愛護書本，書頁翻開的角度保證不會造成折痕。  
「需要的話，我可以幫你借。」土田輕聲說。  
「真的？」寺辻笑得特別燦爛，讓土田突然沒了反應，「Te醬？」  
「不要亂散發魅力啊你這傢伙⋯⋯」土田嘀咕，嗯嗯應著低頭往前走。  
「我沒有聽錯吧，」寺辻突然接近，一下子把土田堵在書架和書架間的通道盡頭，「你感受到我的魅力？」  
「你聽錯了，走吧我們接著看。」土田指了指寺辻背後，但對方不為所動，「Kenchi？」  
「你，覺得我有魅力嗎？」  
「有的吧，畢竟你又高又有肌肉，比例也好。這種事你自己不也知道嗎。」  
「我在問你的看法。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為，」寺辻抓起土田的手，把手背放到嘴邊輕觸，「你把我迷住了。」  
「⋯⋯哈？」  
「我喜歡你，Te醬。你願意跟我交⋯⋯」他們頭上的鼓風機突然發出巨大的響聲，那通常是一定範圍內信息素濃度過高觸發的自動排氣。土田拉著寺辻迅速離開那個角落，快步走向門口的自助借書機。  
「等下管理員就會去看是誰在發情了。」土田曾經見到過那個情境，他從來沒想過這種事會發生在自己身上，臉紅耳赤得無法遮掩。  
「那⋯⋯」  
「停。」土田瞪了寺辻一眼，「這個話題不許在學校說。」  
出了圖書館之後土田一直快步走在前頭。寺辻知道他在害羞，亦步亦趨跟著他來到食堂門口。  
「我餓了，先吃飯。」土田的口吻像在賭氣一樣，聽不出來他對剛才的問題有何想法。  
「我可以蹭一頓嗎？」寺辻扯起嘴角擺出自以為可愛的表情。  
「可以。」土田因為覺得對方居然有點可愛而不耐煩地回答。

寺辻端了一盤炸雞塊定食，跟著土田坐到食堂靠窗的位置。寺辻仗著在窗邊，便又開始散發他的信息素，這個通風效果20%濃度保準能傳遍整個食堂。  
「你又在偷偷搞什麼？」隔壁桌的人很快起身離開，不遠處有人不斷將視線投來，土田覺得身上爬遍了螞蟻，每一道視線都在啃著他的皮膚。  
「見到你的時候在所難免。」喜歡的人就在眼前，Alpha會散發一定濃度的信息素是可以理解的。  
「噴你的除臭劑去。」土田使勁戳了兩下盤裏的炸豬排，悶悶生著氣。  
「把你的手給我。」  
「幹嘛？」土田的口氣充滿了刺，好像隨時準備扎人一下。  
「可以控制信息素。」寺辻向土田伸出手，做好了被拒絕的準備。  
「真的好麻煩。」雖然嘴上這麼抱怨著，土田還是抓住了寺辻伸出來的手，「我只是不想其他人被你騷擾，不要想歪。」  
「嗯。」勺子根本就藏不住寺辻笑得止不住的嘴角。他不敢把手指收緊，怕土田會把手抽回去。他的掌心有在出汗嗎，他的手指是不是在微微發抖，寺辻從來沒有如此緊張過。  
「不準笑。」  
寺辻咬著唇忍了一陣，逗得土田笑了起來。  
「你不也笑了。」  
「是你的臉太奇怪了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。」  
土田的學校有棵在建校的時候就已經栽種的大樹，樹下有張長木椅，正面對著人工湖。午後的學校相對安靜，長椅上也沒有逗留的學生，土田便帶著寺辻來到這裏。  
「是不是因為那天我去了你家，所以影響了你的……唔……信息素？」土田猜測著，「比如說那個時候你應該一個人呆著，否則見誰就會誤以為喜歡上誰。」  
「Alpha沒有這種缺陷。」寺辻淡淡回答，說不好是沒多大想法還是有點惱。  
「就……Alpha為什麼會喜歡Beta啊，你以往也沒有過的吧。」  
「沒有過。」  
「你看，我也沒有什麼信息素味道，自然也就不會吸引到你。」  
「為什麼這麼說？」  
「書上，不都這麼說的。」感到了對方透出不快的口吻，「我也不知道……」  
「就是單純被Te醬吸引了，跟那些都沒關係。」寺辻思考了一陣，也不知道要如何解釋。要是把以往的信息素吸引比喻成飢餓時捕獵的天性，那現在對土田的感覺就像是想要聽一段音樂，透過喜歡的旋律獲得心靈的滿足。  
「那你也並不清楚這究竟是不是你說的喜歡。」  
「我甚至不敢肯定每個人口中的喜歡都是一樣的東西，」寺辻湊近土田，直直看進他的眼裏，「不代表我說的就不是真心的。」  
土田看起來很苦惱，緩緩地點著頭。他能理解寺辻的意思，可是一時消化不了這個事情。在他看來Alpha與他的戀愛是絕緣的，就算社會上也有過這樣的情況，土田也從來沒假設過會發生在自己身上。  
「跟是Alpha還是Beta沒關係，是Kenchi喜歡Te醬。」這樣的説法，倒是多少打動了土田。在他的認知裏，像他的父母那種Beta之間由戀愛發展的婚姻關係，正是一個人喜歡另一個人的表現。信息素的加入讓另外兩性之間的喜歡摻雜了其他與心情無關的因素，對土田而言既不可思議又不可信任。  
「Beta可不會給你任何像Omega那樣的回應。」  
「我知道。Te醬只需要按自己的想法決定就好。」  
「我需要……考慮一下。」  
「好的。」寺辻忍不住貼上面前人的臉頰，稍稍轉頭雙唇輕觸他的顴骨，「但我不會停止追求你的。」  
「你要先答應我一件事，」土田把兩人的距離拉開，「剛才那種散發信息素的事情不能做。」  
「那不是我能決定的，你就在我面前而附近有很多Alpha和Omega。」  
「那至少要找辦法控制。」  
「只要碰著你就能緩解。」寺辻給出的解決方法，讓土田皺著眉疑惑了好久，才無奈地點點頭。  
「行、行吧，但不能有過於親密的行為，我還沒……接受你。」  
「好的。」寺辻拿拇指去勾住土田的食指，然後把指頭包在掌心裏，「至少，這樣可以吧。」  
土田把視線轉向湖面，他暫時不想面對眼前這道難解的課題。不到一年前認識的寺辻在最初跟他的關係緊張得水深火熱，兩人互看不順眼在舞團裏鬥過舞吵過架。去到片岡的舞團之後大家的關係慢慢產生了變化，身邊的同伴慢慢讓土田察覺了另外兩性也不是完全靠著性別優勢獲得好處——性別同時會帶來麻煩需要他們克服，而他們也需要為了爭取某些東西而努力，跟土田其實別無二致。成年後的土田也了解了作為Beta的社會責任，開始學習如何幫助他人，包容和接納性別造成的差異。  
但這一切都是基於土田覺得不論是Alpha還是Omega都跟他沒有切身關係的前提上。由始至終他並沒有考慮過會跟任何一方結成親密關係，那種透過第三者的角度去審視的方式讓他可以很好地與另外兩性完全切割開，他們有他們的活法，他有他自己的。  
直到寺辻把他捲進這個漩渦裏。  
他可能沒法好好地回應寺辻的心情。可是他也沒法看著寺辻的眼睛用敷衍的藉口去拒絶對方。  
「勉為其難。」土田輕輕回應。


	9. Chapter 9

寺辻在舞團大方牽著土田手的時候，在場的團員都被嚇了一跳。尤其是當中一兩個Omega，之前一直希望能跟寺辻發展出關係，或是暗地裏崇拜土田，一下子失去了機會。  
「哇Kenchi桑，動作好快啊。」小林到現在都不被允許在公衆場合牽片岡的手，他心裏的羨慕已經溢出了。  
「還沒是那種關係，」寺辻搔了搔額頭，「他不太接受Alpha的樣子。」  
「Beta真的好難搞。」小林忍不住感慨，「我都害怕Nao桑是不是能感受到我的魅力。」  
「能的吧，除開Alpha的身份我們也算優秀的男性嘛。」  
「Nao桑自己就足夠優秀了啊……他真的每時每刻都在閃閃發光。」  
「你也有在拼命努力，配得上他啦。」  
「謝謝Kenchi桑。」小林的沮喪稍微減緩一點，「我覺得Tetsuya桑也沒有他想的那麼不能接受Alpha。」  
「是因為他實際上是個很容易心軟的人嗎。」  
聞言小林使勁點頭。

開始練習後出點狀況。  
首先是土田跟原來安排好的Omega排舞的時候遭到了對方拒絶，然後是寺辻的搭檔Omega把土田當成仇敵看待。這還不算最大的問題。現在寺辻把土田抱在懷裏完全不打算放手，其他人圍在他們身邊又毫無辦法。出現這個情況的原因正是土田跟搭檔爭辯排舞跟私人感情沒有關係，同時寺辻的搭檔也插嘴造成的。兩名Omega激烈的信息素加乘將土田包圍，於是寺辻的信息素就冒出來搶奪自己的伴侶了。  
嚴格意義上說還不算伴侶的人。正因為這樣佔有慾才佔了上風，強度之大直接壓倒了現場大部分人。  
「Kenchi，冷靜。」土田拍著圈在自己身前的手臂，哄著對方放鬆下來。  
「Te醬……抱歉……只要一陣。」寺辻把鼻子埋在土田後頸，嗅著他的味道讓自己冷靜下來。Alpha的妒忌過於強烈，佔有慾太盛會對土田的社交造成威脅。  
「我讓Nao醬跟她們談談，我們出去走走？」  
「嗯。」樹熊一樣掛在土田身上的寺辻隨著前者的腳步離開練習場，土田向片岡做了個抱歉的手勢。  
「你怎麼回事啊。」衝動易怒，一點都不像平時的寺辻健一郎。  
「抱歉。」  
「大家嚇了一跳呢，你的信息素是不是暴走了啊。」  
「抱歉。」寺辻聲音悶悶地，土田也不好責備他。  
「先把我放開。」寺辻把雙臂鬆開，稍微後退了一點點。他不願意離開土田身邊，沒有控制住自己是他的錯，這需要配合醫生的指導進行鍛煉。土田看著完全蔫掉的寺辻，沒想到高大如他也能因為愧疚變得如此弱小。  
於是土田伸手抱住了他。  
「冷靜一點嘛，大家只是對突發的狀況接受不了。」土田由著寺辻把下巴靠在他肩上，「那個女孩之前就對你有好感了，難道你沒發現嗎。」  
「練習的時候她有偷偷散發信息素。」寺辻伸出手臂回抱住土田，兩個人就這樣緊緊貼在一起。  
「肯定會覺得我這個多餘的Beta搶了她的肉。」  
「我只喜歡Te醬。」寺辻的口氣可委屈了，想想也不過是20出頭，還是個年輕的小夥子而已。讓他成熟點淡定點，可能也是奢求。  
「你不能強迫別人接受你跟我一起，」土田覺得這句話聽起來怪怪的，又補充道，「也不能因為自己的佔有慾強迫我。」  
寺辻突然鬆開雙臂，被土田的話刺得有點痛。  
「不是說現在，」土田抱著他不放，「現在我暫時充當你的鎮定劑。」  
寺辻又抱了上來，靜靜地將人收在自己懷裏。  
「Te醬……」終於抱夠了似的，寺辻鬆開了土田，「快點喜歡上我吧。」  
沒料到寺辻會有如此楚楚可憐的一面，卻增添了人性的感覺。土田感覺到自己的心臟有力地收緊了一下，被什麼東西突然擊中。

上課和打工以外的時間，寺辻開始往土田的學校跑。他們會呆在圖書館或者自習室，只是坐在一起看著各自的資料。土田偶爾也會到寺辻的學校來，沒人的時候寺辻會領著土田到他的專業實驗室看各種電機。寺辻喜歡爬山，而土田喜歡出海。閒暇的時候寺辻會帶夠水和食物，邀請土田跟他一起登山看風景，或是泡在水裏看土田衝浪。稔熟後的土田態度非常溫柔，臉上也充滿笑意，不論是山風拂過還是海上陽光吻過的土田，都展示著他獨有的帥氣與美麗，既惹人喜愛又令人神往。  
寺辻覺得自己越來越喜歡土田。他忍不住在土田躺在草上享受陽光的時候，俯身湊過去吻住那雙唇。又想起自己答應過對方要紳士地追求，匆匆抬頭結束這個吻。  
土田躺在那看著寺辻的臉色從陶醉變得慌張，忍不住伸長手臂圈住他的脖子，將人拉了回來繼續方才的意猶未盡。  
接吻的鎮定作用顯然是比牽手更有效的。自那以後寺辻不再在任何場合都想牽著土田的手，在外的時候稍稍碰著肩膀或是觸到胳膊就能讓他感到安心。寺辻懇求土田允許他上門作客，也會經常邀請土田到自己家裏。兩人獨處時的寺辻是前所未有地黏人，動不動靠上來索吻的Alpha把土田吻得眼神迷離呼吸紊亂，還怪對方一再挑戰他的忍耐極限。究竟是誰在不停加深這一吻，從單純的四唇相觸輾轉成軟舌的攪弄，被吮吸的下唇麻麻癢癢地抗議，來不及嚥下的喘息被對方吞了下去。寺辻仿佛不知道什麼叫適可而止，他會花上好幾十分鐘去研究土田的唇舌，緩慢而柔和再漸漸肆意加劇，輕啄土田臉上的黑點，又去舔他的嘴角。被逗弄得難耐的土田會突然啃寺辻的嘴，然後就發現對方等這一刻已經許久。  
他們像所有情侶一樣窩在家裏看租回來的影碟，土田靠在寺辻的懷裏時寺辻總是喜歡去嗅他的味道。  
「究竟有什麼好聞的。」  
「有你的味道。」  
「喔？聞起來像什麼？」  
「說不上來，有點像剛從被窩裏鑽出來的小狗。」  
土田輕拍寺辻的胸口抗議，被寺辻抓住手放到嘴邊親了起來。指腹的認知過於明晰，土田的臉在寺辻把他的指頭銜在唇間時燒得像要熟了一樣。  
「Kenchi！」  
「在。」寺辻把人又攬近了一點，土田整個人被圈在懷裏。  
「髒啊。」  
「因為Te醬看起來很好吃的樣子，就想嚐嚐看。」  
「什麼味道？」  
「甜甜的。」  
「肉麻。」土田表示嫌棄。  
「哪裏麻？我幫你揉揉。」寺辻伸手胡亂摸土田的腰。  
「喂！好癢哈哈哈別⋯⋯」  
「這裏，還是這裏？」他一隻手撫著土田的背，另一隻手在腰周圍輕捏。土田笑著掙扎，把揚起的脖子送到寺辻嘴邊，當然就被毫不猶豫地啃了下去。  
「唔⋯⋯Ken、唔⋯⋯」動脈附近被舔得相當細緻，脖筋在柔軟的唇和牙齒磨蹭的輪番攻擊下敏感得過分。再往頸背延伸便是他們腺體的所在，但土田只有薄薄的皮膚覆蓋在稍稍發達的斜方肌上。


	10. Chapter 10

寺辻跟家庭醫生諮詢了很多關於Alpha如何跟Beta生活在一起的知識，還在醫生的指導下購買了相關產品。他跟土田的關係在漸漸變化，雖然土田還沒開口說喜歡寺辻，但已經不止一次被吻得頭腦發熱差點擦搶走火。寺辻希望土田可以為他著迷，他開始能夠理解小林之前跟他說過的話——寺辻足夠優秀，但這不足以勝券在握獨佔土田。Beta不是依附和被佔有的角色，他還會散發出獨屬於他的魅力吸引Omega跟寺辻爭奪。  
「Te醬，這個送給你。」寺辻給土田的21歲生日禮物是一條很細的金鏈子，長度可以垂到胸口，貼在土田白皙的皮膚上閃著貴金屬的光澤顯得皮膚在發亮，「生日快樂。」  
「謝謝。」土田摸著貼在皮膚上像融合在一起的首飾，沒想到會這麼合適。寺辻看他戴上鏈子之後笑得特別燦爛，「不會有什麼機關吧？」  
「沒有。看起來很配你，所以我很開心。」  
「嗯，你的眼光還不錯嘛。」  
「這是在稱讚自己嗎？」寺辻笑得很壞，土田隔了一陣才反應過來寺辻說的是喜歡自己的事情，忍不住捶了下對方。  
「愛撒嬌的傢伙。」寺辻抓住土田的拳頭就將人往懷裏帶，「希望你能一直向我撒嬌。」  
「你真的⋯⋯」土田其實不容易面紅，但寺辻總能把他逗得羞臊難當。  
「做我的男朋友吧Te醬。」寺辻被打了一下。  
「我會讓不是男朋友的人這樣做的嗎？」土田指的是現在整個人被摟在懷裏輕撫的狀態。  
「但是你都沒說過喜歡我⋯⋯」寺辻嘟起嘴一副委屈的樣子，「我也想要聽點甜言蜜語啊。」  
「我喜歡Kenchi，」土田主動去啄那賭氣的嘴唇，「當然喜歡啊。」要是寺辻能看到在土田眼裏的自己，他的不安可能就會消失殆盡。寺辻高大的身影總是伴隨著溫暖的感覺，一切動作都輕柔的，土田能夠感受到對方珍惜自己的心情。他說話的腔調裏總是帶著笑意，臉上的笑紋好像越來越深了。寺辻會去逗他開心，開玩笑的內容都不會有任何的不尊重。他們可以攤開來談關於性別差異的任何問題，不需要為此感到羞愧或是失望。寺辻很尊重土田的意見，會耐心聽土田的想法，不會嘴上應付了事行動陽奉陰違。他就像是所有人嘴裏羨慕的體貼溫柔又帥氣的男朋友，美好得不像真實存在的。  
「你為什麼這麼好，快說點缺點。」  
「嗯⋯⋯我會偷偷妒忌所有接近你的人，想把你佔為己有——行啦我知道你是個獨立的人不屬於任何人，但我就是忍不住這麼想。」寺辻揉著自己的鼻子，覺得說出這樣的心裏話耗費了他幾乎所有勇氣，「我希望你能更為我著迷，像我為你瘋狂那樣也瘋狂迷戀我一下。」  
「這都不是缺點。」土田認真地說，「我要聽缺點。」  
「我不知道，你來告訴我吧。」  
「那我有什麼缺點？」  
「太美好了會吸引其他人的喜愛，明明愛撒嬌但嘴巴太硬，」寺辻捏了下土田的鼻子被拍開，「過於可愛。」  
「你的缺點就是太肉麻了！」  
「不喜歡嗎？」  
「喜歡。」土田無奈地笑。

二代目一口氣闖進了全國大賽的決賽，評委裏有業界相當有名的摘星人，賽後片岡和土田一起獲得了摘星人的邀請，參加了他公司的一次見習。  
「我可能會成為專業舞者。」土田是這樣告訴寺辻的。他開始花更多的時間在舞蹈課程和練習中去，跟片岡一起簽了那家經紀公司。寺辻的重心則向自己的專業轉移，導師希望他能繼續讀研讀博，成為助教留校。原來舞團主力的位置轉到了新成員身上，他們這群元老都開始考慮大學畢業的去向。片岡本來在舞蹈圈就很有名，進入經紀公司後迅速定了不少舞蹈相關的工作。土田更傾向於學習不同的舞種磨練自己的技能，通過公司關係在一家很有名的舞蹈學校做客席導師。寺辻已經定下了留校的安排，會往學術方向發展。  
「最近沒怎麼見到Naoki？」難得的四人聚會，小林以學校有事為由拒絕了。  
「在忙吧。我們都定下了去路，可能他也有危機感。」片岡輕鬆地說著，表情卻有點凝重。  
「你們⋯⋯吵架了？」土田一眼就看出來片岡的不對勁。  
「他太容易不安了，」片岡嘆了口氣，對著寺辻說，「你們Alpha的佔有慾，很難搞。」  
土田轉過頭去看寺辻，發現對方只是沈默著點頭。  
「我跟他說了先好好讀書，接下來的路要怎麼走都沒關係。我不會因為定了工作就離開他，但Naoki好像聽不懂。」我們不可能像之前那樣有很多時間總是黏在一起，片岡抱怨，「總顧及著他是否會覺得沒有安全感，我自己也很累。」  
「那就，讓雙方都冷靜一下好了。」土田開口，「Naoki不習慣，你也快到極限了。你們需要聊聊，或者索性都冷靜思考一下。」  
「我不想聊。」片岡直言，「該說該做的我都做完了，接下來應該是他自己決定了。」  
片岡見寺辻一直沒有開口，不知道好友這邊兩人目前情況如何。待寺辻上洗手間的時候，他主動問了下土田。  
「我們目前還好，」土田回頭看了眼寺辻離開的方向，「老實講，沒考慮過這個事。」  
「還是早點談談好。」片岡建議道。畢竟，長痛不如短痛。  
這頓飯結束的時候片岡倒是有點釋懷，跟土田和寺辻聊了一下也釐清了不少思緒，倒是兩人被塞了一個擺在面前不得不去考慮的問題。寺辻送土田回家的路上一直沈默著，整個晚上都幾乎沒怎麼說話的狀態讓土田有點擔心起來。  
「我可以⋯⋯進去坐坐嗎？」  
「好。」土田換好居家服泡了茶，剛來到沙發前就被寺辻拉著跌進懷裏。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」  
「我不要變成那樣子。」寺辻攬著土田不讓他看自己的臉，「Te醬不要離開我。」  
「怎麼會，傻瓜。」可能寺辻也會有缺乏安全感的情況，只是他跟小林表達的方式不一樣。寺辻是很會忍耐的人，有時候為了不讓土田有負擔什麼都不說，報喜不報憂。  
「同居不就好了。」  
「嗯？」寺辻幾乎是跳起來的。  
「我⋯⋯我是說Nao醬和Naoki⋯⋯」突然反應過來的土田，臉又燒了起來。他跟寺辻同居，暫時有點無法想像。  
「喔⋯⋯」寺辻又靠了回去，頭枕在土田肩上又被土田枕著肩，「我們也可以考慮啊。」  
「同居？」  
「反正總是在找機會見面，」寺辻抬頭盯著土田的雙眼亮晶晶的，「住在一起就可以不刻意安排，還能節省出門的時間。」  
「但是⋯⋯」  
「可以找個有兩個房間的地方，我不會隨意闖進你房間去的。」就像室友，寺辻解釋。  
「你不會想那個嗎。」  
「會啊，那跟我們住不住在一起沒關係，我現在也在想。」  
「喂！」  
「沒在想才不對勁吧。」寺辻湊過去，用鼻尖去蹭土田的鼻尖，「你沒，想過嗎？」  
土田的眼神迅速移開了。那就是有想過，寺辻愉快地笑起來。  
「你想像裏是怎樣的。」  
「別問。」  
「我想知道Te醬是怎麼想的，告訴我嘛。」  
「唔⋯⋯」土田猶豫了一陣，拗不過寺辻的懇求，「就，會抱著我親吻。」  
「這樣嗎。」說著寺辻就去親吻土田，唇舌熟練地撩撥讓土田不得不回應。他特意讓吮吸和攪動發出更大的聲音，在安靜的大廳裏彷彿迴盪著。  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
「然後呢？」唇移到脖頸，鎖骨被舔弄啃咬，土田的皮膚淡淡透出粉色。  
「然後會⋯⋯脫掉衣服，」感覺到寺辻的手在衣擺游移，土田打了個顫，「你自己的衣服。」  
「一起脫吧。」寺辻迅速把自己的衣服剝掉，手在衣擺往裏伸去摸土田的腰際。鍛鍊得宜的肌肉凹下去的紋理被指腹描繪著，彈性十足的觸感讓寺辻愛不惜手。  
「然後？」  
「沒有了⋯⋯」  
「不可能，然後呢？」  
「然⋯⋯」土田把臉埋到寺辻頸窩，艱難開口，「摸我的⋯⋯那裏⋯⋯」  
「可以嗎，Te醬。」等了一陣，才得到土田的首肯。寺辻一隻手鑽進褲頭裏，隔著一層布料去描繪形狀。  
土田的呼吸變得急促。他的衣服被堆到肩上，袖子正好卡住手腕讓他不好自由活動。上身被覆上來的寺辻壓在沙發上，乳頭被靈活的舌尖撥弄又包裹，他向寺辻的胸膛推了推。  
「怎麼？」  
「癢⋯⋯啊！」那緩慢描繪的手突然就將他握住，那處也不顧土田的羞臊自顧自地表達著對寺辻動作的回應，在跳動，在愉悅地回蹭著寺辻的手，快樂得流出淚來。  
「還有嗎？」  
「有⋯⋯什麼⋯⋯？」  
「在你的想像裏，接下來還有嗎？」  
土田還輕輕喘息著。他伸出手去摸寺辻已經顯出形狀之處，對只有自己陷入無法自已的狀態有點不忿。寺辻由著他拉開褲鏈，粗魯地把褲子扯下去，那東西迫不及待地露面乞求土田的撫慰，他當然沒有理由拒絕。  
「Te醬⋯⋯」Alpha的性器更粗大，頭部有為了成結特有的形狀。土田並不是對Beta要如何接納Alpha的事情一無所知，但這個尺寸顯然是超過了他的預想。  
寺辻照著書籍裏提到的方式，告訴土田不要感到害怕。他們有許多的時間和機會可以嘗試，不需要現在就勉強接受。這是一個過程，節奏是雙方可以商量著掌控的，而寺辻會全然尊重他。  
寺辻被土田緩慢而持續地推向高潮，要不是知道土田也喜歡著他，就會懷疑對方是出於壞心眼的作弄還是單純的折磨。那節奏讓他提起一口氣卻呼不出來，心臟吊在半空無法落下。他難耐地咬著牙等候，堆積到一定程度之後不受控制地開始激烈爆發。那是一種全新的體驗，由焦急和期待組成的延長的快感，充盈的滿足感瀰漫周身。  
「嗚哇⋯⋯」寺辻趴在土田身上喘著，看土田笑得一臉得意，「沒想到Te醬還有這招。」  
「You haven’t seen the last of me.」土田挑了挑眉。


	11. Chapter 11

週五下課之後土田和片岡趕場去參加公司安排的一場外地表演，結束之後車把兩人送回東京已經11點過了。土田累得在車裏睡著沒多久，就收到寺辻的電話。  
「⋯⋯喂？」  
「Te醬不舒服？」土田開口的聲音過於黏膩，寺辻還以為他是感冒了。  
「沒有，剛結束一場在趕回東京。」  
「這麼累，吃過飯沒？」  
「沒有，說載我們去吃，」土田軟綿綿地抱怨，「但我想回家睡覺。」  
「來我這吧？我做點什麼給你吃？」  
「⋯⋯也行。」雖然不知道寺辻為什麼會突然提議去他家，但土田還是答應了。  
車把人送到樓下的時候寺辻撐著傘在等著。晚上飄了一點細雨讓氣溫降了下來，土田下車以後還沒來得及感受清涼的空氣就被來人用外套裹住。  
「辛苦了，謝謝。」寺辻向車內的人打了招呼，才幫他拎著包離開。  
「怎麼突然想見我。」土田跟著寺辻進了玄關，脫鞋的時候順口問。寺辻幫他把東西放到沙發旁，然後倒了杯溫水遞過去。  
「做了點容易消化的東西，太晚了不要吃太多。」  
「謝謝，」土田喝了兩口把水杯遞回去，「我先洗手。」  
吃飯的時候寺辻就坐到土田對面看書，土田看起來很疲倦，寺辻也就不跟他閒聊，快快吃過飯儘早洗澡休息。吃飯只花了土田十分鐘，之後他就攤坐在沙發上，歇一歇再洗澡。  
「Kenchi，」土田向拿著本書走來的人伸出雙臂，對方從善如流地坐到他身邊把人攬進懷裏，「好累。」  
「眯一陣吧，等會叫你。」  
「好。」  
過了好一陣，寺辻才把土田叫起來洗澡。淋浴速度比泡澡快，去除疲勞卻沒有泡澡有效。土田回到沙發上坐著吹頭睏得眼皮打架，寺辻見他這樣子就心疼，但也知道什麼好事一開始也是得吃苦的。  
「把腿放上來。」寺辻坐到土田腳邊，讓他把腳放在自己腿上。土田的腳底有點僵硬，寺辻把手指穿進他的腳趾間，另一隻手扶著腳踝關節慢慢牽扯轉動。腳掌放鬆完之後順著小腿肚揉捏，每每按壓到的都是肌肉最酸痛的地方。寺辻果然也是跳舞的人，對腿部哪些肌肉摸起來狀態不好一清二楚，放鬆的力度也十分合適。  
吹風筒的聲音停了下來，寺辻讓土田到床上去趴著，隔著睡衣幫他放鬆腰背的肌肉。  
「我可能會中途睡著。」  
「那就睡吧。」  
「所以先跟你說晚安。」土田抬起身勾住寺辻的脖子，給了他一個輕柔的晚安吻。  
「晚安。」寺辻笑得很開心。

寺辻閒暇的時間也不比土田多，原來說好的尋找新房子的計畫被擱置，寺辻忍不住主動去聯繫了之前的中介，把平面圖發到土田手機上。  
『這個房子離地鐵只有5分鐘』寺辻接下來還有很長年月會在學校活躍，考慮房子的時候儘量回校可以不轉線。房子是在普通的團地裏，周邊配置還算全備。  
『兩房一廳還帶陽台？不貴嗎？』土田回著信息，這兩天他都在外地參加表演。  
『時間成本也很重要，方便肯定就貴點囉。』寺辻並沒有告訴土田除了打工他還有獎學金，日後當上助教忙起來雖然沒法打工，但會有補貼。而且兩個人住在一起有些費用還是會比較省的，實在沒辦法他就少喝點酒吧。  
總之，想儘快跟土田搬到一起生活。  
『那放進備選裏，我後天回來。』  
土田這邊也有事情要跟寺辻好好商量。一年的見習已經結束，公司打算讓他和片岡出道，接下來的時間還能勉強把課業完成拿到學位，但生活重心和節奏都會發生很大變化。  
週末趁著兩人都有時間，約好了房東去看房子。房子的陽台向陽，日光能夠照進其中一個房間。他們商量著誰用這個房間更合適，被房東用溫和的目光注視著。  
「書房不適合向陽，這邊還是做睡房更合適。」房東的話裏就沒有他們分房睡的假設，讓土田的臉一下子燒了起來。  
「我們是室友。」寺辻主動解釋。  
「喔⋯⋯喔！不好意思，怪不得味道不像。」房東是男性Omega，只能聞到寺辻未結合的信息素，「你們慢慢看，我去跟中介聊聊。」  
「好的謝謝。」  
沈默了好一陣，土田忍不住開口。  
「以後，會經常出現這種問題吧。」他指的是寺辻未結合的信息素和自己沒有信息素的問題。  
「你會介意嗎。」寺辻牽起土田的手。  
「老實說？現在可能只有一點點，但以後⋯⋯」土田也不是沒有佔有慾的人，如果有人因為寺辻的信息素誤會他單身，土田可是會瘋狂護食的。  
「那是我更苦惱的問題。」寺辻笑了，土田對他的著緊，就代表著對他越來越重視，「不過這屬於伴侶考慮的範圍，情侶的話這種情況還是挺常見的。」  
「有什麼區別？」  
「有啊，」寺辻湊過去土田耳邊，「做愛才會讓信息素變化。」  
他們之前都是互相手動解決問題，信息素和生理都跟交合的狀態不同。不過土田作為Beta不會改變寺辻的信息素，如何鎖定所屬的問題還有待解決。  
「當我沒說！」土田甩開寺辻的手快步走去陽台。  
「還挺安靜的。」寺辻把土田圈在欄杆與自己之間，「中介說隔壁住了一對Beta姐妹。」  
「喔？」土田回過頭去看，「你有點放心對不對 。」  
「嗯，聞不到我的味道，也不會來滋擾我們。」寺辻親在土田額側。  
「噫，這是什麼受歡迎人物的發言。」  
「你才是，跟Naoto出道的話就是明星了。」  
「希望我能賺到付房租的錢吧。」  
「那就這裏？」土田欣然點頭。  
大件物品的購買習慣，土田是相當節省的禁慾派。搬家的時候很多能繼續用的東西都留了下來，大廳裏的是寺辻家那張土田很喜歡的沙發，土田家的寬大茶几可以充當飯桌，面前是寺辻家還很新的電視機，背後放滿整墻的寺辻的藏書，旁邊掛著土田久不久會彈的原音吉他。寺辻的書桌就在吉他旁邊，拉開窗簾的時候能就著日光閱讀，節能又對眼睛有好處。不過這麼安排的最主要原因是寺辻把面積更大的向陽房間讓給了土田，而他的房間放下雙人床和櫃子之後就沒剩下多少空間。  
「所以為什麼一開始你就買了雙人床。」土田問幫著讓搬家工人將床架拼好的寺辻。他給工人遞上冰水慰勞，還不忘幫寺辻擦掉臉上的汗水。  
「一個人睡舒服，兩個人不用再買，是不是很聰明？」聞言搬家工人都忍不住偷偷笑了起來。  
「說什麼胡話。」土田揍了他的肩一下。


	12. Chapter 12

隔壁的Beta姐妹知道有新鄰居搬來後，請了寺辻和土田到她們家作客吃頓晚飯。Beta姐妹是附近的短大學生，比兩人都年輕個三、四年，還帶著高中生的稚氣，卻穿得又潮流又性感。  
「這是今季最流行的。」妹妹取笑寺辻已經跟不上潮流，聳了聳她從毛衣領露出來的纖細肩膀。  
兩姐妹對隔壁住了兩位男性感到高興，一直以來有什麼事都只能求助大樓的管理員，但管理員年事已高，換燈修水管都只能等修理工隔天上門。  
「今後麻煩到兩位，還先請多多關照啦。」  
「小問題。」寺辻一口答應。  
鄰里關係和睦也沒什麼不好的，有時候土田和寺辻都不在家，包裹還要麻煩姐妹幫忙收下。寺辻定下來本校直升讀研的事，土田工作上的事越來越多，兩人最近都沒什麼機會能空閒下來談談情跳跳舞。終於跟公司拿到一天假期，也跟學校的課程錯開，土田買了寺辻最喜歡的草莓蛋糕回家想給他一個驚喜。  
靠近玄關的時候土田聽到屋裏有聊天的聲音。  
「我回來了。」  
「啊，呀。Tetsuya桑今天好早，」隔壁家的妹妹不知道跟寺辻在談什麼，土田只知道對方穿著背心熱褲在自己家裏晃，而寺辻的上身光著，「我先回去了，拜。」  
「走這麼快？」  
「嗯哈哈，掰掰！」  
土田回頭看了眼走進睡房套上T恤出來的寺辻。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事。」土田把蛋糕扔在茶几上，「別人送的，你吃吧我有事先回學校。」  
「你不吃？」寺辻見剛回來的土田像突然想起什麼似的奪門而出，「Te醬？怎麼回事。」

土田被困在陽台裏面。  
他隔著落地玻璃看著寺辻抱著隔壁的Beta妹妹在他床上纏綿。妹妹騎在寺辻的腰上，用不輸Omega的柔軟花蕾接受寺辻的硬物。寺辻知道土田在看著，這讓他更加興奮。他用力抬起腰撞進Beta的緊窒裏，讓她忍不住跌出呻吟。寺辻起身，捧住她的臀部將她壓在落地玻璃上，讓她豐滿的胸脯壓在自己健壯的胸肌上，讓她只能圈住自己的肩膊夾住腰才不至於被拋高或是滑下。寺辻透過玻璃看著土田，直直盯著他的雙眼。他一邊挺進女孩的深處，一邊用眼神挑逗土田。  
「我愛你。」他湊到女孩耳邊說著，視線卻沒離開過土田。

吃早飯的時候土田一直低著頭，他沒辦法去面對寺辻。夢中性感得超越邪魅的寺辻還停留在他腦海裏，但他每每回想起來就有種作嘔的感覺。那感觀過於真實，仿佛就在他眼前發生過一樣，而寺辻卻若無其事地跟他說早安，慵懶地揉揉臉頰去刷牙。  
「T⋯⋯Te醬？」  
「嗯？」  
「很累嗎？」  
「沒，沒有。」  
「我剛才說，你接下來是不是有三天不回來。」  
「啊，嗯。」土田想問他確認來做什麼，又覺得這麼問聽起來過於明顯。  
「隔壁姐妹說想搞烤肉派對，等你回來再弄吧。」  
「你覺得……她們怎麼樣？」  
「嗯？ 」寺辻還在專注吃早飯，等下還要在進實驗室之前列好今天要去超市購物的清單，「什麼怎麼樣？」  
「就……我覺得她們還挺漂亮的。」  
「土田哲也，你這麼說我可是會妒忌的喔。」  
「啊。」土田猶豫了一陣，突然想起一件重要的事情，「你最近是不是一直沒有熱潮期？」  
「有好好處理掉了。」  
「處理了？」  
「嗯對，不用擔心。」寺辻才不會告訴土田，本來以為交往後可以順其自然發展到更親密的關係，沒想到土田好像一直對更進一步沒有任何想法。寺辻也不好勉強難為他，更怕自己Alpha的一面會嚇到土田，所以跟醫生商量過之後直接打了點猛藥壓住了幾回熱潮期。土田可不知道這麼多迂迴的理由，在他聽來就好像寺辻瞞著他找別人解決了一樣。反正Alpha在發情的時候應該也不挑食不是麼。  
「我可能這一週都不在，三天是前幾天安排的日程而已。」土田回答道。


	13. Chapter 13

三天的表演結束後，土田去了片岡家借住。  
「沒有跟Naoki聯繫了嗎？」土田把那天在家看到的情況跟片岡講了一下，好友立刻答應下來讓他住在自己家裏。  
「最近沒有，應該說出道前就沒有。」片岡收拾著客房，給土田好好休息一個晚上。  
「就這樣自然消亡了？」土田覺得小林和片岡不應該就這麼結束，語氣裏充滿惋惜。  
「算是吧。」片岡很是氣餒，他有跟小林談過，結果對方也沒給他特別明確的回覆，而片岡自己忙起來之後就更沒有心情去想這個事情。出道到現在已經半年了，公司把他們放在一個六人組合裏的想法發展到覺得四人組合中有兩個人兼顧唱跳，片岡和土田專注跳舞，可以說是對他們能力的肯定，也證明他們有足夠的支持率能夠撐起一個團隊。  
「比起這個，你真的覺得5、6點回家抓姦真的是個好想法？」  
「我不知道。」一說到他跟寺辻的事情，土田就顯得有點沮喪，「可能潛意識裏我就覺得自己留不住他，還是Omega跟Alpha更合適。」  
「又不是輸血，還有Alpha跟Beta排斥這麼一說嗎。」  
「Nao醬跟Naoki不也⋯⋯」行吧，兩個Beta就沒必要互相傷害了。  
草草吃過飯後，土田就去休息了。大概半夜5點過了的樣子，他就收拾好離開了片岡家。回到自己家大概6點不到，之前寺辻有問過行程，昨天和今天在行程中間是最不容易發生提早結束工作而被發現的情況。  
土田覺得現在的狀況有點諷刺。那不過就是自己對隔壁家的姐妹不放心導致的夢境，而那家妹妹那天在自家也不一定就是有什麼事——畢竟寺辻看起來一點做了壞事的慌張和掩飾都沒有，普通得就像每一個見到土田的時刻。但潛意識裏的這份不安，大概在喜歡上了一名Alpha之後就產生，只是越相處越喜歡之後，這個空虛的洞穴就愈加明顯地蠶食著土田。他不得不去為了說服自己而證實，但有了這一次的試探是否就會有下一次，一想到這個就讓他更感不安。  
「我回來了⋯⋯」土田輕輕地進屋，像是太早到家怕吵醒家裏人似的。客廳的燈被打開，屋子裏一片安靜，寺辻和土田各自的睡房門都打開著——就像他們平時出門那樣，房子裏一個人都沒有。  
清晨六點過十分，寺辻不在家。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」土田爬到寺辻床上，想著他現在不知道在誰的家裏留宿，懷裏抱著誰入夢，難受得流下淚來。他抱住寺辻的被褥，將頭埋在裏面汲取那只有一點點可察的，寺辻的體味。

寺辻到家的時候7點剛過，扔下東西在陽台收了睡衣褲爬進浴室匆匆洗漱一下就回到房裏。他所在的實驗室成員從前天開始就沒出過門，他是昨天早上開始去交替支援的，到天亮了才把結果終於趕出來。之前回家休息的同學回校交接處理後續驗證作業，寺辻他們終於可以回家睡個覺。拖著疲憊的腳步回到睡房的時候，看到本不應該出現在家裏的人出現了在他床上。  
土田抱著他的被子睡著了，眼皮看起來有點腫。  
「Te醬，我回來啦。」寺辻輕輕躺到另一邊，湊近到土田耳邊呼喚他。不知道是什麼時候提早回家的，看土田睡在自己床上的樣子應該是太想他了吧。  
「唔⋯⋯」土田稍微動了動，往有暖意的方向靠了過去。好一會兒，像是想起了什麼突然睜開眼睛。  
「我回來了。」寺辻湊過去親他的嘴巴，被土田躲開了。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」土田的眼淚突然就掉了下來，嚇得寺辻一下子從倦意裏清醒過來。  
「怎麼了，別哭Te醬別哭。」土田被寺辻攬進懷裏，倒是哭得更起勁了，「究竟怎麼了。」  
「回、回來你不在。」  
「實驗室出了問題，我們趕著把數據重做。」寺辻擦著他掉下來的淚水，極力解釋著。  
「沒有跟別人一起嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「沒有，跟別人解決了熱潮期嗎。」  
寺辻皺著眉看了土田一陣，起身把床頭櫃上的手機撈了過來。  
「這個，」寺辻把醫院的治療報告遞給土田，「這最近三次熱潮期的治療紀錄。」  
上面寫著的是同住以來的三次Alpha熱潮期治療報告，從熱潮期開始前有徵兆時測得的信息素水平，注射的抑制藥物的量和預期效果以及實際情況，追加注射的藥量和信息素最終的恢復水平。  
「這是？」  
「這種藥可以強制結束熱潮期，猛是猛了點但效果很好。」寺辻打完之後幾乎像木偶一樣失魂一整天，不過這樣也總比可能忍不住去襲擊土田要好。  
「那⋯⋯隔壁的妹妹呢？」  
「隔壁的妹妹怎麼了？」  
「她不是很明顯喜歡你嗎？」  
「已經正式拒絕過了，」寺辻揉了揉土田的臉頰，「不用擔心。」  
土田用力抱住了寺辻，把頭埋進他懷裏。他知道這樣說出來寺辻很可能會生氣，畢竟土田的懷疑都是毫無根據的。可是他忍不住不去問，假裝不知道而逃避不是土田處事的方式，與其被背叛而被結束不如正面質問然後主動結束這段關係。  
「對不起，」土田悶悶地道歉，眼淚卻還是收不住，「我不應該懷疑你。」  
「老實說，我還是有點生氣的，」寺辻也猜到了為什麼土田會說延長工作又突然出現在家裏，「但又有點開心。」他吻著土田的髮頂，心疼他胡思亂想折磨了自己不知道多久。  
「抱歉⋯⋯」土田抬起頭主動去親吻寺辻，委委屈屈的嘴唇翹得特別高，那天生就在索吻的雙唇引得寺辻心裏痕癢難耐。寺辻熱情回吻他，吮吸的力度大得土田的下唇一陣酥麻，他攀住寺辻的肩往他懷裏靠，覺得想要獨佔對方的心情達到了頂點。  
「Ken、Kenchi⋯⋯」土田主動蹭著寺辻，那變得激動起來之處也磨到了寺辻同樣開始有感覺的地方。親吻間寺辻向土田再次確認了意願，得到對方更為熱情的吻作回應。寺辻壓在土田兩腿間，不疾不徐地開始給他擴張。  
「唔⋯⋯好⋯⋯難受⋯⋯」  
「疼嗎？」  
土田搖搖頭，皺著的眉頭卻沒有鬆開。寺辻配合著前端的刺激繼續著後面的動作，感覺到土田的肌肉開始慢慢放鬆。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯來吧⋯⋯」土田扒著寺辻的肩，用膝側去磨對方的脇下。寺辻托起土田的臀部把枕頭塞進他腰下，讓他的雙腿圈在自己腰側，然後在入口磨蹭了兩圈，開始緩緩推進。  
「哼⋯⋯」土田雙手抓住寺辻撐在身邊的手臂，不知道為什麼開始用拉瑪澤呼吸法嘗試放鬆。  
「噗，Te醬。」寺辻俯身去吻土田，趁著他轉移注意力又進去了幾分。  
「唔——疼！」土田幾乎是借著夾住寺辻腰的力量去躲避對方的攻掠，其實整個人軟綿綿的根本沒有使出勁來。寺辻抽回了一點，又往銜接的地方倒了不少潤滑液。微涼的液體惹得土田抖了抖，寺辻又趁機嘗試著深入。土田的敏感點被擦過時帶起了他沒聽過的自己的高音，光玩弄前面的時候即便快高潮了都沒有像現在這樣分不出神來呼吸，腦裏有股熱氣往上沖，又有股電流往下竄。寺辻把性器整個抽出又埋進去，Alpha的特殊冠部重重蹭擦在腺體上再擠入深處，讓土田無法遏止地喊了出來，又被寺辻吞了下去。  
激情過後寺辻抱著土田仰躺著，讓土田埋在他的頭肩之間享受餘韻的感覺。土田沒有腺體給他的Alpha去咬，成結的時候也不過是在甬道深處持續射出一股股體液，但這些都不妨礙兩人體會到滿足。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」土田的嗓子中場的時候就喊啞了，餘韻中還帶著親密的甜膩。  
「⋯⋯嗯？」  
「你什麼時候噴的香水，」土田把鼻子埋進寺辻的髮鬢，深深吸了兩口，「有股⋯⋯像紅茶的香味。」  
「Te醬！」寺辻突然轉身把土田用力箍進懷裏，「那是我信息素的味道！」  
「欸？！」土田又嗅了嗅，「嗚，變淡了。」  
「不要緊，」寺辻輕啄著土田的唇安慰，「下次再聞。」  
沒想到土田還是能聞到自己的信息素味道，寺辻可是十二分的滿足了。他以為這輩子都無法讓土田知道自己的味道，實質上雖然並不影響什麼，可寺辻還是會感到惋惜。  
寺辻迅速幫土田清理了內部殘留的東西，還拿熱毛巾給他擦了一遍身體。兩個筋疲力盡的人抱在一起交換著體溫，眼皮開始打架。


	14. Chapter 14

寺辻突然收到小林的聯絡，是在他剛回到實驗室的時候。他們今天安排了風洞實驗室學習，跟小林約好了結束之後給他回電話。接近黃昏時分大家的討論終於結束，寺辻拿上背包一邊離開實驗室就給小林回電話。  
自從片岡和土田離開舞團之後，寺辻就很長時間不再到舞團去了。久未聯繫的小林最近接到了一份兼職的模特工作，這次打電話來是問寺辻有沒有時間可以幫忙走一次T臺。  
『介紹工作的人問我有沒有合適的人介紹，我覺得Kenchi桑應該挺合適的。』小林是這麼說的，但寺辻覺得他特意邀請自己是另有意圖。他以要看日程安排為由先答應了小林，打算回頭再詢問一下土田關於片岡和小林的情況。  
「Naoki？」晚餐的時候土田聽寺辻講到了這件事，「他很久沒跟Nao醬聯繫了。最近在忙什麼？」  
「讀書和走T臺，好像是在大學被看中開始的兼職。」  
「那為什麼會突然聯繫你？」  
「說是想找我一起去走一次。」  
「哎呀？Kenchi要去走T臺？」土田笑得很狡猾，「到時候可是會有一大堆Omega被你們倆的信息素迷昏喔。」  
「那也是Naoki，我可是有夫之夫。」  
「別人又不知道。」  
「說起這個，有件事情要跟你商量。」  
洗碗的時候寺辻向土田介紹了最近在醫生處聽到的一個新方案。  
「是把我的……信息素？注射到你的腺體？」  
「也算是信息素吧，針對Beta的話就是荷爾蒙。」寺辻讓土田去翻他背包裏面從醫院拿到的資料看。  
「要在哪裏提取？」  
「腹股溝淋巴結。」寺辻擦乾手來到土田身邊，把資料翻到相應的頁面。  
「那是……哪裏？」  
「大概這裏，但具體是不是在這裏取的淋巴液我還沒問。」寺辻把手伸到土田的鼠蹊，輕輕按到附近的淋巴結。  
「多久週期要注射一次？」  
「永久的，注射了之後我的腺體會識別成跟結合一樣的情況，信息素就會自然變化。」  
聞言土田咬了咬嘴唇，盯著寺辻的臉看了好一陣。  
「怎麼？」  
「你確定要做這個？」  
「你願意的話，我希望能盡快處理。」  
「注射之後你就是已結合的Alpha了。」  
「對。」寺辻摸了摸土田的下巴，湊過去輕吻他的嘴角，「你的Alpha。」寺辻的信息素會被永久改變，原來的紅茶香水味道會變成別的氣味，並且會讓其他Alpha和Omega認知他是已結合的Alpha，有固定的、終生的伴侶。  
「可是我不會有任何味道，」土田伸手圈住了寺辻的脖子，將下巴靠在寺辻肩上，「還是那個不知不覺的，不能生育的Beta。」  
「那就請你勉為其難接受Beta社會的束縛，」寺辻從口袋裏摸出一隻金色的素圈戒指，放在手心攤開在土田面前，「小孩是很可愛，但我想要的是你。」  
「你會後悔的。」  
「不會的。」寺辻把戒指放進土田手裹，握成拳裹在自己手中，「能給我生小孩的人可能有不少，讓我想一輩子在一起的只有你。」  
「那我要，跟公司打個招呼。」土田抬起頭去親寺辻，讓他將戒指套在自己手上，「居然剛剛好。」  
「什麼『居然』，我可是有偷偷量好的。」寺辻笑著回吻。

最終確認過走秀的日程不會跟實驗時間衝突，寺辻就答應下了這份兼職。小林帶著他到了設計師的工作室，設計助理給了寺辻幾套衣服，告訴他到時候就是穿這套走秀。小林還要負起指導寺辻走台步的責任，不過看設計師見到寺辻穿上衣服的反應，只要他不走得特別差都不會有什麼問題。  
「你的朋友身材比例很好。」設計師很喜歡小林的外形風格，已經連續三場秀都指定他參加。這次小林帶來的朋友雖然跟他完全不一樣，但經過妝髮的修飾透出了一股勾人的魅力，帥得很有攻擊性，非常適合這次主題。  
「能符合您的要求就好。」小林沉穩中帶古典的氣質在設計師眼裏是更精煉剛毅的風格，相對而言寺辻的強健中帶著可見的柔韌，兩人雖然都是壯健的Alpha，氣質卻完全不同。  
「答應你的，兩張邀請票。」設計師把這次發佈會的入場券遞給小林。  
設計師特意為小林的邀請券安排了相當好的位置，土田和片岡到場的時候才發現自己就坐在T臺旁第一排，視野開闊毫無遮擋。  
「Kenchi桑是怎麼拿到這麼好的位置？」片岡是土田邀請來的，而土田的票當然是經過寺辻從小林手上拿到的。  
「有點內部關係。」土田含糊地回答，這麼說也並沒有騙自己的親友。  
「搞個汽車實驗還能認識時尚精英呀，Alpha真是厲害。」片岡是故意逗土田的。對方在向公司報告跟寺辻關係之前先告訴了片岡，作為好友和團員的片岡對土田和寺辻的結果感到非常欣慰，最初擔憂的一切都沒有發生，他們的路意外地順利——土田和寺辻對對方的佔有慾和自由度都恰到好處，雙方關係平等互相尊重，一同攜手成長可是片岡最羨慕的伴侶關係。  
坐席頭頂的燈關閉後，T台上一豎排的燈就是場內唯一的照明。入場的嘉賓都坐到了自己的位置上等待開秀，片岡和土田摸出手機準備錄下難得的現場表演。音樂開始響起，打頭陣的模特從佈置成工業風的舞台深處隨著節奏走出來。  
「欸？」片岡忍不住出聲，那朝著這邊走過來的穿著風格新穎的設計師服飾的男模特，一副毫無情緒的高級走秀表情，不正是已經好多個月沒有見過的小林直己嗎。  
當晚小林和寺辻各走了三輪，最後介紹設計師的時候所有模特都鼓著掌先後在T臺繞了一圈，那時片岡終於和帶著笑意的小林對上視線。  
「等下到後台出口等他們。」土田拉著片岡在耳邊說道。

換回私服的寺辻和小林從工作人員使用的後台出口現身，土田首先走上前來給了寺辻一個熱烈的擁抱。  
「真的，Kenchi，好帥！」土田還沉浸在方才秀場的氣氛裏，情緒顯得相當興奮。寺辻愉快地抱著他當著其他人的面接吻，根本不在意其他模特和工作人員是要吹口哨調侃還是發出嫌棄的聲音。與之相比小林和片岡的情緒溫度就差得多，片岡站在小林身邊不知道怎麼開口，也不知道兩個人現在究竟算是什麼關係。  
「今天的表演，真不錯。」片岡客氣地開口，「很精彩。謝謝你們的邀請。」  
「謝謝你能來。」小林在出場的時候就留意到了片岡，見他呆了一陣才想起來舉起手機拍自己，心裏的緊張才被雀躍代替。  
「很棒，」片岡頓了頓，努力組織著語言，「意外地很適合你。」  
「你也很棒，我有在電視上看到你。」  
「喔，謝謝。」  
「Nao桑……」  
「嗯？」  
「現在的我，能配得上你嗎？」小林偷偷牽起片岡垂在一邊的手，「還有重新追求你的資格嗎。」  
片岡由著對方拉住自己的手，抬起頭看向小林。過了好一陣，他才回答。  
「我以為我們的關係還沒有結束呢。」


	15. Chapter 15

「是這個味道嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「這個？」土田和寺辻在百貨商場裏挑香水，一瓶一瓶讓寺辻聞下來。寺辻注射過土田的荷爾蒙之後信息素的味道產生了變化，土田靈機一動，想要找跟寺辻的信息素一樣的香水每天擦在身上出門。  
「有點像。」寺辻手裏拿的香水是一款洗練的男香，帶綠的淡黑色玻璃瓶身有著利落的線條，淡香在清新的前調散褪後透顯出溫暖的中調，再按照專櫃導購的指引快速扇動試香紙，後調的醇香便充斥了鼻腔。土田見寺辻點點頭便湊過去聞，後調中木質馨香聞起來成熟又柔軟，性感像藏在夜色中淡淡散發的幽光般幾不可察，香氣輕盈但有力，就像寺辻自身力與美的結合。  
「好好聞，是這個味道？」  
「嗯。」  
「天吶，你有這麼好聞的啊。」土田忍不住笑著抱怨，他也好想在性事的高潮和餘韻之外能聞到寺辻的味道。  
「是加了你的味道才變成這樣，」寺辻習慣性拉著土田吻在他左手的戒指上，「這是我們的味道。」  
「真會說。」土田毫不猶豫就付了錢。

「Nao醬，你還沒好嗎？」  
「快幫我打領結！」片岡手忙腳亂地拆散折騰了好久的領結，怎樣都沒辦法按手機上的方法成功系出結來。  
「Te醬？你們好了沒。」寺辻推開準備室的門，看到一地的混亂和土田快把片岡勒死的焦急。  
「Kenchi快幫我！」土田急得快哭似的，就怕片岡來不及了。  
「花束呢？」寺辻接過任務利落地動著他修長的手指。  
「在……呃……」  
「你背後。」片岡看土田急得團團轉，趕緊指了指，「冷靜Te醬冷靜。」  
「好了。」寺辻給片岡系了個鑽石結，把無尾禮服遞給對方。  
「謝謝。」片岡穿上衣服接過土田遞來的花束，緊張地掃了掃外套衣襟，「如何？」  
「完美，快去吧。」  
「我們也要就位了。」寺辻親了親土田臉頰，拉著他的手往外走。  
小林在那等著。  
海邊搭起了用木頭和輕紗組成的拱門，綁上氣球和花束看起來繽紛又溫馨。拱門前放了兩排椅子，坐著小林和片岡的家人與朋友，各自公司的經紀人也在招待的名單上。寺辻拉了拉自己的衣服走到小林身側站好，而土田已經來到小林對面的位置。他向站在拱門正中的人點了點頭，那位穿著修生黑袍頭髮花白的老人家笑著摁亮了連接著喇叭的播放器，音樂迅速響起。  
抱著花束的片岡從連接準備室的紗幔遮掩的通道中出現，隨著音樂的節奏慢慢向小林走近。小林的禮服與片岡的一模一樣，只是多了一件同色馬甲，系的是雙交叉結的領帶。他牽起片岡遞來的手，笑容是從未有的幸福與滿足。  
「小林直己先生，你願意接受片岡直人先生為你唯一的伴侶，對他忠誠、熱愛與包容，尊重並信任他嗎。」  
「我願意。」  
「片岡直人先生先生，你願意接受小林直己為你唯一的伴侶，對他忠誠、熱愛與包容，尊重並信任他嗎。」  
「當然願意。」土田和寺辻機敏地把準備好的對戒遞給兩人，看著這對曾經藕斷絲連的友人最終迎來了讓人欣慰的結局。  
「真好。」在小林和片岡的熱吻中，土田來到寺辻身邊感歎道。  
「我們也可以辦一辦。」雖然準備工作真的很累人，不過寺辻願意為了土田和自己辛苦一回。  
「我覺得現在就挺好，」土田把寺辻的手抓進掌心，「形式都不重要。」  
「那就現在順道搞定，」在一旁聽到對話的片岡終於把自己從小林讓人沉溺的熱吻中拯救出來，將手中的花束塞進土田手裏，「我們不介意的。」  
身後的神父也配合著胡鬧，朝土田比了個OK的手勢。  
「別這樣啦。」土田把臉埋在寺辻背後逃避現實。  
「好啦好啦，你們別逗他了。」寺辻作出把土田藏在懷裏護著的架勢，逗得大家都笑了起來。  
「Te醬，我愛你。」借著滿堂的笑意，寺辻把溢出的幸福感分享給自己最重要的人。  
「我也愛你。」土田終於也忍不住要去吻他最愛的人。


End file.
